The Mind Of A Pauper
by Karci - Barnett
Summary: sequel to The Heart Of A Prince. the chibi's wanna join a talent show & need a coach & found the PERFECT person. The rivalry has just begun as things take a turn from there goal of winning the talent show. Lots of twists & turns better summary later on!
1. Family Is Haven In A Heartless World

A/N: HEY!! It's Karci. Here's the first chapter to "The Mind Of A Pauper" the sequel to "The Heart Of A Prince" I hope you all enjoy! Thanks SO much for reading :) These fics are collabs with BatWingteenavenger and we have a lot of fun writing them so we hope y'all have fun reading them :)

**Karci - Barnett Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Briefs [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

* * *

**Chapter 1 –**

_The crowd cheered as the body hit the mat for the last time. A hand reached down and yanked on the neck, snapping it instantly. Standing over the limp, lifeless fighter, the champion kneeled down and ripped off his prize. It was the color of buffered chrome and it was splattered in blood. He had won._

Shiosuke woke up in a great mood. This year, HE was going to be the leading Champion. He headed off to the Dojo in high spirits. His sensei would be pleased by his premonition of victory over their three-year rival. This year, it would be over. The Black Dragons would dominate this time. No matter what the cost, no matter WHAT the method

"The title is MINE, NickelBack!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"I'd like to remind you that the OSE Talent Showdown is a month from next Friday, so if anyone is interested in joining, the date for auditions are said to be announced sometime this week."

The dismissal bell rang and a herd of elementary school kids stampeded out of the class and charged down the halls. The two demi-Saiyans walked together toward a different entrance at the back of the school and stepped onto the basketball court

"So are you thinking about auditioning, Kelsey?"

She smiled at him and nodded

"You bet I am. I'm not really set on what to do though…"

"We can do it together! It'll be fun!"

"Yeah! We should! Any ideas of what to do?"

"Uhmm…I'm not sure yet. We can talk about it later"

"Ok, you're coming over?"

"Yep" he smiled

"Ok, well bring homework to, or my Mom won't let that happen" they laughed

"All right"

Goten called Kinto-Un and hopped on. They waved to each other as the flying cloud took Goten home. Kelsey stayed at the court until her friend was no longer in sight. She walked back into school and exit through the main doors, as she walked she noticed a familiar figure and smiled and ran up to the person leaning against the wall arms crossed

"Hey, ready to go?" he asked

"Yea I am! But…what are you doing here?"

he looked offended

"What??" he asked in tone of fake hurt "I can't pick you up anymore?? I'm upset, Tiny…" she laughed "you got a boyfriend and forgot about big Brother" she stopped laughing and punched him in the arm

"Shut up!"

"What?!" he laughed "It's TRUE! Kissey, kissey" he teased and her eyes widened "that's right. Goten's my best friend Feisty, and you think I wasn't gonna find out about that? Dad's right you CAN be a dunce sometimes. I'm telling DAD" he smirked

"Shut UP!" she shoved him and jumped in the air starting her take off when she felt a grip around her ankle "Let GO!!" he laughed as his little sister struggled in his grip and he pulled her onto the ground

"I'm only kidding, Feisty" he laughed "C'mon, don't be so upset" he embraced his sibling "I'm sorry"

Trunks didn't mean he was sorry for teasing her, he done it all the time. What he really meant was he was sorry for the events that occurred a few months back, he put his younger sister through a lot and realized there may have been other methods of helping her. Kelsey returned the hug knowing what he meant

"Lets head home" he pulled away from her, she nodded and both Briefs offspring took off

"Hey Mom!" both kids greeted as they entered the house

"Hi! How was school?"

"THERE'S GONNA BE A TALENT SHOW! And I wanna join!" she smiled

"Awe, well I'm excited for you kid, what are you planning on doing?"

"I don't know yet, Goten's gonna come over today and talk about" her Mom looked at her "WHILE we do homework" she quickly added. Her Mother laughed

"Ok, no playing or Gravity Room until the homework's done, got it?"

"Yes, Ma'am" she mumbled

"Now WHAT'S this about a TALENT SHOW?!" snapped a voice from the doorway

"A TALENT SHOW, Dad! You just go on stage and basically do what you want"

"And this involves ascending HOW?" Kelsey looked down ashamed that she forgot about the whole Super Saiyan 2 ordeal. A few months ago, when Goten first ascended, Vegeta told her they would fix the fact his offspring had not yet achieved the transformation

"Oh yea…sorry Dad" Kelsey slipped of the chair knowing what was coming next. Trunks stood behind watching as Bulma giggled. Vegeta pointed towards the Gravity Room and Kelsey obeyed, mumbling under her breath

"She said NO Gravity room until I finish homework. I'm just got home, didn't even EAT yet let alone FINISH homework and WHERE am I headed?!" Vegeta smirked and shook his head.

Trunks, feeling a little jealous about Kelsey hanging out with Goten and wanting to have fun with the two younger hybrids, protested loudly as he listened to the exciting chatterings of his sibling.

"Mooooooooom. I wanna be in a talent show. This isn't fair!" he sat on the chair, slouched into it and crossed his arms

"Who said you couldn't enter, Trunks? You don't have to be a student there, although you ARE an alumnus, being you attended the school for about 4 hours. But as long as you're with someone who attends the school, it's not a problem, join Goten and Kelsey."

"REALLY?! I can join?!"

"I'm sure your sister and Goten wouldn't mind. They'd love to have you with them."

"ALRIGHT!!" he shouted as he jumped of his chair " I know EXACTLY what we're gonna do" he bolted up to his room

**-- Mt. Paozu --**

"MOM! MOM! MOOOOM!!" Goten charged into the kitchen. Chi-Chi giggled

"What is it dear?"

"I'm gonna join the TALENT SHOW!" he threw his arms up in enthusiasm

"That's GREAT Goten! Did you tell your Brother?" Goten's eyes lit up and he dropped his backpack and ran to find his Brother

"GOHAN!" he jumped on his older Brother "I'm gonna join the talent show! Are you gonna come watch me?" his eyes shining.

Gohan smiled at his younger Brother. _He gets SO ecstatic about the simplest things_

"Of, course I'm gonna go see ya, Squirt. What are you gonna do?"

Goten's face turned from an excited look to one in deep thought. Three minutes later he smiled again

"I don't know yet. But me and Kelsey are doing it together!"

Gohan raised an eyebrow

"With KELSEY, huh? What's it gonna be little guy? A love s—"

"Stop Gohan!" Goten whispered as he raised a hand and waved it in front of his Nissan's face and looked around to see if anyone was there then whispered, "you know how Mom gets!"

Gohan laughed

"It's ok, Goten! Mom just thinks it's cute. So have you tried to k—"

"Gohaaaan!" The mini Goku jumped up and down to stop his Brother from continuing his sentence

"I just wanna know," The Gold Fighter laughed

Goten blushed and shook his head quickly, "No. Not since…"

**_-- Flashback --_**

_She stomped her foot impatiently and glanced at the sky. Kelsey would rather be tending to Trunks right now. But she really DID want to spend time with Goten and she DID need some fresh air. So the girl waited. Finally, a tiny golden speck crossed the sky and Goten appeared. Laughing, the two chibi's glomped each other in greeting and began a small wrestling match in the field of grass. The cool night air swirled around them, making Goten giggle and Kelsey feel wild inside. She tackled the older chibi again and the two fell in a small rut, landing with Kelsey on top. The girl chuckled and mock scolded_

"_Goten, we're supposed to be practicing you know"_

_He snorted and pouted, then, Goten remembered seeing Gohan and Videl just like this, with her on top of him. The girl had leaned over and so Goten leaned towards the Spawn of Vegeta and…SMACK!!!_

"_GOTEN!! What do you think you're DOING?!" Kelsey roared. Rubbing her check where the naïve Son boy had pecked her…_

**_-- End Flash Back --_**

Gohan exploded with laughter and couldn't stop, "HAHAHAHAHA!! Oh MAN!" he tried to catch his breath as Goten's face flushed more shades of red

"It's not funny Gohan…" Gohan tried to regain control

"HAHAHA…I'm sorry Goten"

"It's ok…but…what did I do wrong? I saw you do it to Videl…why didn't you get slapped?" he asked in complete innocence.

Gohan tried his best to hold back laughter but he felt he was failing miserably

"Nothing, Goten. You did NOTHING Wrong. Kelsey just reacted off impulse, that's all. She didn't know HOW to react to the kiss and slapped you because she was confused and shocked. She's just naïve"

"AAHHHHHHHHH!!" they heard a screech as their Mother ran into the room and the two hybrids jumped in shock then a worried Goku ran down the stairs

"Chi-Chi?! Are you all right??" he asked concerned, she ignored her husband as she quickly questioned her Son

"GOTEN! Did I just hear that you KISSED Kelsey?!" Goten couldn't BELIEVE this was happening right now, if they questioned Kelsey about this, they'd ALL get attacked by a raging ball of crazy

"Yea Mom but—"

"Why didn't you TELL me, Goten?! AWE! My little boy is growing up! You finally kissed a GIRL!" she hugged him tightly

"I didn't kiss 'a girl' Mommy, I kissed KELSEY"

"Mom" Gohan spoke up "you are NOT gonna believe what happened"

"What??"

Gohan told her the story and Chi-Chi couldn't stop laughing while Goten just sat sheepishly on the couch

Chi-Chi saw that her husband wasn't saying a word so she looked at him still laughing and saw that her always-cheerful Husband was standing their wide-eyed with shock and fear written all over his face

"What's the matter, Goku?" she finally asked after her fit of intense laughter

"Uhh…G-Goten…does uhh…V-Vegeta KNOW about this…k-kiss you planted…on his DAUGHTER…?"

Goten shook his head "Uh-uh, well, I don't THINK so. Why, Tousan?"

Gohan finally came to realization why his Father was so fright stricken and his eyes widened

"OH MAN! Vegeta would have your HEAD, Goten!"

Chi-Chi was furious

"Now WHATS wrong with Kelsey being with MY little boy??"

"N-Nothing, Chi-Chi!" Goku held up his hands in defense "it's just we don't want Goten killed. You know how he is when it comes to Kelsey"

"Well, I DON'T CARE" she folded her arms over her chest, "Now when's your next date, honey?" she smiled and ran her hair through her youngest son's hair

"Uhhhh…I don't know. But I gotta go, I told Kelsey I was going over today"

Everyone laughed.

Goku was still hesitant, wondering of Vegeta knew about the kiss. _Awe, MAN! If THIS gets to Vegeta then…I don't even wanna think about what he's gonna do. He couldn't have found out…YET…_

**-- School Next Day --**

"Guess WHAT!" Kelsey shouted to her friend in Joy

"What's up, Kels?"

"TRUNKS, is joining us for the talent show!"

"No way! Really?"

"Yea! He told me this morning. This is gonna be FUN!"

"Yea it is!"

"And get THIS. He's taking classes here TOO!"

"You're lying!"

Kelsey shook her head

"Nope" she smiled then the lunch bell rang

"Lunch time?!" Goten asked eagerly. Kelsey laughed and nodded and the two exited the classroom and entered the lunchroom to see their favorite person standing against the wall, arms folded

"TRUUUUNKS!!" they screamed and ran over

"Hey guys, what's for lunch?"

"I don't know…BUT LETS FIND OUT!" Goten ran to the lunch line and Trunks followed

"C'mon, Feisty" he motioned for her to follow

Kelsey nodded and followed a good five feet away from the two boys. Not paying attention to her surroundings, the kid Princess hit something then found her back to the floor, her head slamming to the ground because of the fall. Dazed, she sat herself up and looked above her to find 4 pairs of eyes burning with hostility looking down at her. The Saiyan Princess groaned _Oh, no! The SNOOT TROOP! I don't have TIME to deal with these morons right now!_

There stood Sumi Pencil, the leader of the click, then her followers, Kuni, Shina, and Ren. The most 'popular' girl click of Orange Star Elementary, glaring down their noses at her with obvious hatred and spite.

Trunks was still on his way to the lunch line when he sensed that his sister wasn't behind, so he turned around to see what was holding her up and saw for girls walking Kelsey's opposite directions and saw the four girls purposely knock his sister to the ground. Slightly surprised he observed the situation

"Oh! I'm 'sorry' Briefs!" Sumi 'apologized' and smirked at the small girl "I didn't see you there"

Kelsey stood up and glared at the leader

"Awe, what's wrong? Did that hurt?" Sumi got in her face

"Out of my FACE, SNOB!" Kelsey clenched her fists

"Awe, the Briefs Brat wants a fight" Shina cut in

"How cute" Ren continued "but you're really not worth our time" they brushed passed the aggravated Kelsey Briefs standing there ready to pounce. She stood there for a good two minutes calming herself before walking—stomping--past her Brother to the lunch table, too ticked to eat

"Who're they?" Trunks asked curious

"SNOBS!" Kelsey snapped as she passed him and sat down. Trunks followed her and sat beside her and chuckled

"What happened? Don't let bullies bother you, Kels. You never did before, what makes this time any different?"

"They're not BULLIES, they're SNOBS!! I HATE them! With EVERYTHING in me I can't stand them"

Trunks laughed at her

"You're not a snob, Kelsey?"

"NO!" he smiled

"Aren't you gonna go eat?"

"No"

"Go eat!"

"NO! Leave me alone!" he shook his and went to get his food

"Kelsey," Goten sat down "Where's your food?"

"I'm not hungry"

"Awe, c'mon! Don't let Sumi get to ya. You're a SAIYAN and Saiyans need their food y'kno"

"They're just such…" she was trying to find a word, "PRINCESS'S" Goten and Trunks face faulted and exploded with laughter

"What?" she asked confused

"YOU'RE a Princess, Kels" Trunks said in between laughs. Kelsey's brow furrowed in frustration

"It's DIFFERENT…they're…they're those spoiled princess's. Snobby, ANNOYING IDIOTS…Saiyan Princess is a different story. Shut up" she got up and walked away

"She really hates 'em, huh?" Trunks asked Goten

"Yea, you can't really blame her. They humiliate and provoke her any chance they get. Plus, their leader is Sumi PENCIL!"

Trunks felt his anger rising at the mention of the old enemy's surname.

"She should just deck 'em. I don't know why she chooses NOW to have restraint"

Goten thought about it, "You're right. Maybe she's…CHANGED??" the looked seriously at one another a practically fell over laughing

"No" the said simultaneously and continued eating

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Kelsey opened her locker to get ready for her next class only to have it slammed back shut causing Kelsey to jump back from surprise

"Oops, sorry" Sumi smirked

"What's your DAMAGE, idiot! Get LOST!" Kelsey took a step forward

"Nothing, Kelsey, I just wanted to ask you where you got THOSE 'clothes' I need a new rag for my shoes" she smiled

"Really? That's supposed to piss me off? Are you KIDDING me?!" the Daughter of the Prince took another step forward "your PRESENCE is repulsive ENOUGH I don't NEED you talking to me"

"Awe, you got the Briefs Brat angry" Shina grinned and patted Kelsey's head

"Don't TOUCH me!" Kelsey jerked her head away and clenched her fists ready to lunge at one of the girls

"Do it, Kelsey," Ren challenged, "you wouldn't DARE start a fight! You're WAY too WEAK!"

"Wanna bet?" Kelsey growled and pulled back a fist ready to deck one of the girls and she shot her fist forward

"YOU DON'T WANNA DO THAT," Trunks said sternly as he pulled his sister back by her wrist right when her fist was a mere two inches away from one of the girls. Kelsey stumbled backwards and yanked her wrist away from her Brother's grip

"And why NOT?!"

"Just don't do it, Tiny. C'mon, get your stuff and lets go to class"

"You HYPOCRITE! Mr. 'I'm Trunks Briefs and MY solution to ALL life's problems is to PUNCH 'EM IN THE FACE' wants ME to HOLD MY TEMPER?!"

Trunks sighed, his Sister was right and it WAS a fun method but…what could these girls possibly do?

"Now let me AT 'EM!" Kelsey roared charging for the click

"KELSEY"

Trunks grabbed the back of her gi but she managed to slip from his grip. Trunks growled and reached for his infuriated Sister hoping to stop her. He didn't care if he had to pull her by her hair but unfortunately he caught a grip on her neck and yanked her towards him. Kelsey was horror-stricken. Her eyes widen in fear and she shrieked,

"AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!! LET ME GOOOO!!!!" she struggled. Confused, Trunks let go of his Sister and she bolted down the hallway

"What was THAT about?" Shina asked confused

"Who knows. Like WE care" the click walked away

It didn't take the Son of Vegeta a minute to figure out what the cause of Kelsey's outburst was. He clearly remembered the very first time he used the Infiltration Technique on her, he had pulled her by the neck and slammed her against the wall, then the floor. HE has been the cause of Kelsey's panic attacks but now they usually happen while she was asleep.

Now Trunks was uneasy, he may have brought the anxiety back to his Sister's mind. Guilt flooded the hybrid as he kept hearing his Father's words 'the damage done to the mind is permanent' echoing like a million rebukes in his head. Trunks sighed heavily in anger at his error and walked in the direction Kelsey had taken off to

He walked further and further until he saw a small figure sitting against the lockers, her knees to her chest as her hands rested on them. She was trying to catch her breath and her eyes had a blank expression. Trunks was very hesitant to approach but knew he had to. He slowly inched towards Kelsey and knelt down to her as she flinched in shock. He tried to embrace his shaken sibling but she resisted

"Easy Kelsey," he calmed his Sister "I didn't mean to do that, I'm sorry" she hesitantly nodded and he gave her a soft smile. Trunks knew the girl couldn't stay in school any longer "here, I'll take you home. You can't stay in school, you need to recuperate"

Kelsey said nothing as Trunks went to go get her things. He came back five minutes later to find his Sister sound asleep on the tile. Trunks looked fondly at the girl and picked her up and headed down the hall.

Goten saw Kelsey cradled in Trunks' arms and a concerned look came upon his face

"What happened?"

"She's not feeling well today, I'm just gonna take her home"

"Oh, ok…"

Trunks smiled, "She'll be fine, she's just a little worn out"

"All right, well I'll see ya later then," Goten smiled. Trunks nodded and flew out the door and soon enough he landed home

Trunks placed the sleeping girl on the couch and covered her with a blanket and flinched when he heard a gruff voice enter the family room

"What happened to your Sister, boy?"

"I uhm…sh—she…panicked and then she fell asleep, she's a little tired I guess"

Vegeta nodded as his gazed turned towards his youngest. For the most part his Daughter was fine although she still wasn't able to sleep as well as she use to. The girl had fits of fear and sleep terrors throughout the night and slept restlessly. He'd sensed her energy disturbances and made it a habit to go check on her every few nights. The Prince found that ever since the INCIDENT a few months back, his female spawn rarely slept peacefully.

"Usually happens in her sleep" Vegeta stated, looking at Trunks pointedly, "Was an act repeated?"

Trunks hesitated and looked down in guilt "Yea, I—I grabbed her by the back of the neck and pulled her towards me to stop her from punching someone, I didn't mean to, it just…happened"

Vegeta nodded

"Don't worry about it"

Trunks looked up at his Father questioningly Vegeta shrugged

"She just needs a few days to relax, then she'll be fine."

Trunks still looked concerned, but his father was less than sympathetic and getting agrivated over his spawn's over-emotions, "Get back to school, I'll watch your Sister."

The heir nodded taking one more look at his Sister before taking back off to school

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Trunks and Goten walked down the halls laughing as they told funny stories about what happened in their classes and recess oblivious to who was approaching them

"Where's your girl, Goten? We were just becoming such good friends" Sumi approached sarcastically

"Leave Kelsey alone, Sumi. Don't ya have better things to do?" Goten questioned, tired of his friend being bullied by these ingrates.

A sarcastic expression of shock formed on her face and she opened her mouth to protest until a stern, raspy voice cut in

"Enough. Leave Kelsey ALONE"

She looked at the new speaker, annoyed. "Who are YOU and WHAT could you possibly have to do with KELSEY BRIEFS"

"I'm TRUNKS Briefs, OLDER BROTHER of Kelsey Briefs"

"I see…well…at least we know who's the better looking sibling" Ren said as she stepped closer to Trunks and smiled flirtatiously, "Trunks…BRIEFS. You won the Junior World's Martial Arts Tournament not too long ago, yes?"

"What's it to ya?"

Ren shrugged and stepped to him. "Nothing…you know I always knew you'd beat that weakling Son boy, right?"

Trunks raised an eyebrow as he and Goten exchanged glances of impatience and aggravation

"…Right" he pushed her aside and turned so he could face each girl, "If you guys don't leave my sister alone, I promise, I will give you a punch to the face!" he warned casually

Sumi giggled and replied, "Sure you will" and with that she took off, her posse following her

Trunks growled low and spoke, "They are SO ANNOYING! Maybe I'll punch em in the face RIGHT NOW!!"

"You don't wanna do that," his best friend told him

"And why SHOULDN'T I?"

Goten thought for a minute, "Well…I don't know…you told Kelsey not to do it so you shouldn't either"

Trunks snorted and they walked to class

**-- Capsule Corp. --**

Kelsey's breathing sped up as she squirmed and writhed under the blanket. Vegeta sensed her trouble and entered the family room and, kneeling beside his sleeping spawn, tried to gently shake her awake

"Wake up."

She didn't even move an eyelid, but moaned softly and whimpered pitifully, squirming under his touch as if trying to get away.

After three failed attempts at waking his daughter quietly, Vegeta quickly grew aggravated and growled low. He shook her again, this time less gently and said louder, "Wake UP, Kelsey!"

The Daughter of Vegeta gasped for air and her eyes snapped open. She sat up and a look of confusion formed upon her face

"Wha–"

"You had a fit at school, you're Brother brought you home"

"Oh…" she said with fatigue and embarrassment dripping from her voice. Kelsey leaned back on the couch rubbing her eyes "I'm—"

"Hungry" her Dad cut her off. She looked up to see her Father smirking down at her; she smiled at him and nodded her head vigorously

Vegeta chuckled and extended his arm towards the way of the kitchen. The hybrid hopped off the couch and dashed for the kitchen, her Father trailing behind.


	2. As Youngsters They May Seem Like Rivals

**Karci - Barnett Disclaimer:** No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Briefs [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

* * *

Chapter 2 –

Trunks sat on the huge couch in the family room. He slouched further into it and let out a groan of impatience escaped his lips and heard his Mother giggle as she entered the room,

"Everything ok?"

"NO!"

Bulma laughed, "They'll be here any minute now, Trunks. Be patient"

"We NEED to decide what we're gonna do for the competition. Where ARE they?!"

Soon enough Kelsey casually entered the house

"Hey Mom! Hey Trunks!" the chibi Princess greeted

Trunks snorted in return

"Hey honey, are you hungry?"

Her eyes lit up and she nodded her head energetically. Her Mother laughed

"Ok, it'll be ready in a half hr" she left to the kitchen

Kelsey threw herself onto the couch next to her older brother. "Hey so you have ideas?"

Trunks growled deep in his throat and faced his sister and screamed at her, "Well YEAH I told you that! I SAID to come after school. School ends at 3:00, its 6:00! Where WERE you?!"

Kelsey's brow furrowed in confusion and wonder as to why her brother was lashing out at her. Of course she got home late but he didn't have to scream in her face. Taking a deep breath, the Daughter of Vegeta started off calmly and her voice slowly got louder and louder

"You need…to calm DOWN! JUST because you're the precious 'heir to the throne' does NOT mean you can yell at me! I was late so GET OVER IT and get OUT of my FACE!"

Kelsey shoved him only to have his anger rise and match hers. Trunks stood up full height, challenging her. Kelsey, being as impulsive as she is threw it right back at him and stood up instantly stepping towards her sibling making them stand chest to chest. His intense blue eyes met her fierce dark ones both provoking the other to throw the first move. Trunks knew Kelsey was growing heavily impatient and decided to speed up the process. He drew up his hands and roughly grabbed hem of her gi the crossed her clavicle, lifting her up, the tip of her boots just brushing on the floor. The Princess grew aggravated and mirrored his actions by gripping the hem if his gi as well

"Do it," he growled through clench teeth

Kelsey growled deep in her throat and moved one hand to grip his throat and raised her fist ready to strike. Her fist was a good inch away from her Brother's nose and before she knew it, a hand grasped the back of her gi prying her off her Brother and throwing her against the wall

Vegeta was well aware of the HARMLESS rivalry between his spawns that stirred up when Kelsey started training. But something here didn't seem right, he knew it. Kelsey seemed to have lost her patience, not that she had much to begin with but Vegeta remembered always having to push both hybrids immensely to start an intense sibling brawl but it looks they were going at it after exchanging a few minor words and actions. Normally Vegeta would throw the two in the Gravity Room and have them duke it out but this time was different

"WHAT is going ON?!" the Saiyan Prince yelled but both hybrids refused to answer. His glare turned towards his eldest, "Care to explain?!"

Trunks was a smart kid and knew he had to cooperate to get away from the predicament, "I yelled at her, I'm sorry"

Vegeta nodded, "Go to your room and don't come out until I say otherwise"

Trunks nodded his head and left the family room

Vegeta's focus then turned to his youngest spawn, "And YOU, Brat?!"

Kelsey snorted and turned to head to her room. This caused her Father's anger to rise greatly. She had just disrespected her Father. He roughly turned his Daughter around and slapped the girl across the face, the power of the blow knocking her to the floor

"HOW many times have I told you to LOSE THE ATTITUDE?!?! I am your FATHER, Kelsey Briefs and it's about time you learned that and show some respect!! I have had ENOUGH with you, now STOP with the insolence!"

Kelsey did nothing but hung her head down in shame ignoring the bleeding gash on her check. What had gotten into her? Had she just done that to her Father? Who was SHE to turn her back on HIM?! Unable to control her emotions, tears of shame quickly ran down her face as she shook from confusion and remorse

Vegeta knew Kelsey had learned her lesson and he knew that she didn't mean to do what she did but the anger that her brother had generated enforced her to act the way she did but he also knew of he let it go, she'd think she can do it again

"There's no need for the tears. If you have learned your lesson then move on, what's done is done. You are confined to your room until I say otherwise. I don't want you seeing your brother for the rest of the night, understand? You're sleeping on your OWN!"

"But I nee—"

"Silence! Now, get to your room."

The Daughter of Vegeta rose to here feet and headed to her room, sobbing once she closed the door

-- Son Residence --

"GOHAAAAANNNNNN!!!!! NIIIISSSSSAAAAAAAANNNN!!!!!"

The heart-wrenching cry tore through the house and Chi-Chi bolted up in bed. Goku heard it too and they both ran into the chibi's room. Goten was sitting up in bed, eyes open but clearly unseeing, mouth agape as he screamed his mantra again and again. Goku noticed that the little guy was clutching his sheets with one hand as if grasping some loose object in his sleep. Suddenly, the oldest hybrid crashed into the room, shoving his Mother and Father aside embracing his otoutosan, murmuring softly in the sleeping boy's ear until Goten calmed down and fell silent, gazing up into his older Brother's kind, loving eyes as if he would die if he were not trapped in their soft, secure gaze. Gohan looked at his parents and Goku smiled

"Come one, Chi, let's go back to bed. I think Gohan's got this covered."

Chi-Chi followed her husband out, and the door was shut behind them. Gohan looked pointedly at Goten and the Chibi broke down in tears and whimpered,

"Had another nightmare, Nissan."

Gohan nodded, "Wanna talk about it Squirt?"

The Chibi cuddled close, drinking the warmth of his Brother as the terror relived itself in his head

"There was blood. A lot of blood and gi shreds, like a road or something. They were only in one place and I followed the icky road. I followed it and followed it until I got lost and fell into a pit. I saw you…I saw them…I saw you DIE because I got lost! Then this voice came outta nowhere and told me that if I had not got lost, you would be fine but I DID and they KILLED you! THEY KILLED YOU!!"

Goten broke into hysterics and his brother hugged him closer, shushing him and calming his nerves once again, "Shhhhhh. Goten…HEY! Squirt, shh! It was only a dream, Goten. A nightmare. It can't hurt you. You know that, don't you? Besides, what you saw won't EVER come true, do you know why?"

Sniffling, Goten shook his head. The strong arms of the Gold Fighter wrapped protectively around the small boy, and his voice soothing and calm, but hard with resolve as he promised,

"Because I wont let it. You and I are BROTHERS, Goten. Brothers stick by each other no matter what. You could NEVER be the cause of my death, Squirt. If you were EVER to see me die in front of you, it would be because I had protected you with my very life. I'll always be there for you Touto, and I know you'll always be there for ME. I love you, little Brother, more than life itself"

Goten's eyes began to close as sleep overtook him, but he managed to smile warmly at Gohan and said sleepily, as his lids finally closed,

"I love you too, Gohan. More than all the food and toys in the whole world!"

-- Capsule Corp --

Kelsey choked and coughed, gasping for air as she clawed at her throat. She bolted up hand over her chest trying to get her breathing back to normal. Tears brimmed in her eyes as she looked down at the empty cot near her bed. Normally, Trunks would wake her up when he sensed her fit, or, wake up from his own, but this time, they were forbidden to see each other. The Daughter of Vegeta laid back down to try to put herself back to sleep when she heard her brother whimpering and mumbling down the hall

_He held her, screaming, writhing in his grip. The perfect mouse for him the cat. His eyes sparkled as he released his prey then pounced again, pouring his poisonous energy into her head and filling her with terror. NO! Part of him screamed, NO!! Leave her ALONE!! Let her GO!! But it was too late for that part of him to be heard anymore. It was too late for him to go back to the light of sanity. It was too late for HIM, and too late for the tiny, delicate being he held by the throat. He squeezed, HARD, laughing maniacly as the energy from the body disappeared._

_He had murdered his sister._

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!"

Trunks woke up screaming, and tangled in the bed sheets, sweating like a dog and shaking badly. "Noooo" he groaned, burying his head in his hands and sobbing hard. So shaken was the prince to be that he didn't notice the little form that had entered his bedroom until she was literally on top of him

"Niisan? NIISAAAANN?! HEY STUPID!! WAKE UP!!"

The red eyes of Trunks told Kelsey everything she needed to know, and her tone softened immediately as she placed a hand on his shaking shoulder,

"I'm sorry, Trunks. I didn't know you had another one. Was it bad?"

"The worse one so far. I couldn't snap at of it this time, Tiny. The fit…it lasted until I woke up. I couldn't snap out of it. I couldn't…LET GO"

The chibi Princess hugged her Brother. Trunks had been having the same nightmare for five weeks straight, and each time, it was either more graphic, or it lasted longer. Before now, the periwinkle hybrid said that in a dream, he was always able to break free at the last minute and wake up. Each time it got harder and harder for him to let go. This time, he had finally succumbed to the darkness and carried out his Sister's murder

_No wonder he's so shaken_ the girl mused silently, again embracing her older Brother and stroking his hair lovingly

"Oh, Trunks! Clam down, it was only a dream" she giggled "Sure it may be haunting you and stuff but it was only your imagination!"

Trunks shook his head and snorted at his sister's naivety

"Yeah, well, my IMAGINATION wants to KILL you, Kelsey. If you ask me, this is a bad omen as well as a bad dream. What if it comes true and I really CAN'T break free and end up hurting you? You DO remember your promise, right?"

Kelsey sighed, forcing her tears not to fall

"BAKA NISSAN! It won't ever come to that because you wont let it go that far ever again. At least, that's what you SAID when you told Mom about your ink, RIGHT?!"

Trunks sighed and lay down again, feeling his tattoo and sighing again

"Yes. Yes that is absolutely right, Feisty" he stroked his mark, still deep in shame, "It will NEVER…go that far…EVER…AGAIN. If it does, you make sure you strike hard, strike, true, and STRIKE ME DOWN, I don't care HOW just do it and make it PERMAMENT" his eyes met hers, and he wept inside and whispered sadly, "as permanent as the damage I did to YOU"

His eyes closed, and Kelsey cuddled next to him and smacked his back before pulling the covers up both their shoulders and turning his light of with a whistle

"Baka Nissan" she muttered in affection before going to sleep also, her arms tangled in the arms of her tortured older Brother

-- Next Day, School --

"Truunkksss. HEY! Hellooo…?"

The Son of Vegeta blinked before realizing he had totally zoned out, "Sorry Goten. What were you saying?"

"Hey, are you ok? You seem…not here."

"Yea, I'm fine…uhmmm…where's Kelsey?"

"I don't know…she should be here soon. Lets get lunch!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Now…I don't want to have to call your parents Kelsey Briefs. I don't mind if you have a different opinion than someone else but there's no need for altercations, understand?"

"Yeah, can I go now"

"Very well," Mrs. Mayumi said and opened the door

Kelsey rushed down the hallway to put away her books and meet the other hybrids for lunch when her books were smacked to the floor

"Hey Kelsey—" Sumi started but got cut off

"What do you WANT?!"

"Nothing. We met older Brother the other day."

"Oh really, well lucky you. Not all of us are THAT fortunate"

"No need for useless sarcasm, Briefs. Just get out of our way so we can get to lunch. Oh, and by the way….don't bother entering the Talent show. We got my aunt, Lady Shine, the PROFESSIONAL dancer from the show 'Who's Popular?' to be our coach. The contest is in the bag! Now, shoo, I am hungry and that won't do for our rehersal. SCOOT!"

Kumi shoved the small girl aside and the click walked past, Kelsey giving them a death glare until they were out of sight. Kelsey turned around and kneeled down to get her books when she realized someone had already did. She looked up to find one of her classmates smiling down at her. _Who the – OH YEA! From class…DUH…what was his name again…? Piero? Pietro? PEDRO!_ She thought to herself. She stood up to her full height about to grab her books from him but he objected,

"Its ok, I got it. Locker 114, yes?"

Kelsey looked skeptical and nodded confused. The two walked down to Kelsey's locker. She opened it and he placed her books inside

"Nice to meet you, Kelsey Briefs" he smiled. Kelsey on the other hand, snorted, slammed her locker shut and walked away. "Adios, Senorita Briefs"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Kelsey! Hey!" Goten shouted

Kelsey ran over to the basketball court where Goten and Trunks stood

"So what's the deal?" she wondered

"So, I was thinking, for the talent show...." Trunks started but all three continued,

"MICHAEL JACKSON!!"

Goten and Kelsey laughed while Trunks glared at the younger hybrids

"But WHAT SONG?!" he continued, "I'm thinking—"

"BEAT IT!!" Kelsey jumped up and down.

Trunks snorted and shook his head,

"No…I think THRILLER'S definitely the way to go"

"No WAY. Come ON, Trunks, PLEASE" his younger Sister pleaded, remembering the last time she had heard the chilling song.

"Feisty, Thriller is so much better. We'll win for sure"

Kelsey snorted and rolled her eyes, "You better HOPE we win or I'll beat YOU"

Trunks put a hand over his heart, "Awe, Kelsey. I love you too," he said and glomped her to the concrete. The three hybrids laughed and continued discussing their plan for the talent showdown, not caring that they actually had no clue how to perform. This fact proved to be their downfall as they were about to find out……


	3. Its About Holding When You Wanna Let Go

Chapter 3 –

The three hybrids were going at it, not sparring…but DANCING, only…they had some trouble. Kelsey sighed and sat down

"This isn't gonna work. I'm sorry Trunks but I think we need a REAL teacher for this one"

"No, you're right, Tiny…and I think I know the PERFECT person for this" he turned his face towards Goten "you think what I'm thinking?" he grinned

Goten smiled, "If it has to do with food…then YEA"

"Figures…" Kelsey rolled her eyes and all three hybrids laughed

"We'll have a feast later I swear…follow me" Trunks tool off to the sky, Kelsey and Goten following close behind

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

_He hit the mat for the last time. The crowd was screaming for blood and his rival stood over him, a feral snarl on his lips and murder in his eyes_

"_It's over, Nickelback! Now DIE! Die in the knowledge that your Master will NEVER be avenged!"_

_The cousin of the Leader of Shimasu Akai, and current second place champion for three years running, the ruthless dingo, Shio Ramendu, finally claimed his victory. The fallen fighter's neck snapped. Then there was only blackness. Blackness…and shame. He had failed in his promise to his KwangJang. Ocampo would remain un-avenged an the monsters who murdered him would go unpunished_

_NO! No! No! it CAN'T end here! IT WON'T end here! I WILL NOT FAIL! I SWORE it as he took his last breath! I SWORE IT!_

_The fighter ascended and attacked the darkness, striking with everything ha had left_

And wound up with an armful of female hybrid chibi. _What the—?! _The warrior was hit by a yellow and white combat boot that snap-kicked him in the face

"GET OFF ME YOU PERVERT!!!!"

Son Spyrok released his struggle and took in his surroundings. He was in his room above the Tae Hin Dojang, the Martial Arts Studio that had been willed to him by his revered Master. He was surrounded by chibis. One in particular looked like the Saiyan Prince in female form, was completely knew to him. The other two, though…he grinned in greeting and powered down

"Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise. What brings the Dynamic Duo all the way to Korea? And who's your friend?"

Trunks swallowed hard, "Well, um, we aren't here for pleasantries unfortunately. We…we need a favor"

"Name it"

"HOLD UP! Trunks, THIS is your SECRET TUTOR?! He's a SAIYAN! With a TAIL! AND he's a PERVERT!!"

Kelsey marched up to the tall full blood and glared at him with her hands on her hips. The Silver Saiyan now had no doubt about whom the fiery-eyed girl was. He bowed low; tail exposed, head down and eyes looking at his feet

"You must be the Daughter of Vegeta, Saiyan no Ouji. I am Son Spyrok, adopted hoer of Son Goku and Brother of the Gold Fighter. I am honored to meet the heiress to the throne of Vegetasai and I express my humblest apologies for attacking your person. I offer no excuse for my actions. I only beg for you pardon"

Kelsey was at the epitome of confused and looked to her brother for an explanation, Trunks offered no help. He simply nodded towards the chrome, exposed appendage

"If you forgive him for attacking you, tell him to rise. If you don't…PUNISH him like a true noble. I'll explain what this is about later, or you can command him to tell you on your own time"

Still confused, Kelsey was tempted to grab the exposed weak point and squeeze it, just to show that she COULD and she WOULD. But since the new Saiyan had obviously meant her no harm, she swallowed all her pride and squeaked,

"Ummm, it's OK I guess. Um, rise…?"

The Silver Saiyan complied, then smiled,

"Secret tutor? Alright Prince Trunks, what are you planning this time?"

"We need your help, Spyrok. We need it BADLY"

"Like I said before, name the problem"

"We need…the power of…THE FUNK"

A silver eyebrow cocked, and the chrome tail curled into a question mark for a minute before twisting and curling freely again

"Hmmm. This may be more difficult than I thought. The FUNK is not with me right now. I have a match in a couple of days against a really ANNOYING opponent and my focus is on the ring these days, with the Tournament coming up and all. I'm sorry, but this time, I cannot help you"

"BULL!"

"No, I feel ramen for lunch, but thanks for asking. Look, guys, I'll make a deal with you but you HAVE to keep your end of it, GOT IT?! I don't want a repeat of my tax problem from last tear. I nearly lost this place because YOU bailed out!"

"You have our word"

"After my fight, I swear that I will do everything in my power to help you. However, what I ask is that you give me time to train for the Dragon Championships. Daughter of Vegeta, you look puzzled, what is it?

"Well…WHY do you go and enter a stupid competition for revenge?! I don't why you just don't take 'em out I mean…you're a SAIYAN for crying out loud a FULL BLOOD, come ON!!" 

Spyrok's eyes grew hard as his hand brushed an emblem on the wall, an emblem the hybrids knew all too well. An emblem of hate and hurt, depicted by a skull surrounded by bloodstains on a black background

The emblem of Shimasu Akai

The Silver Saiyan's voice dropped to a whispering growl as he pounded the wall with his fist, tears threatening to fall as he recalled the tragedy that still haunted him

"He was murdered after I took first place in the Championships for the second time. The championships were my tests, to see if I could truly bend in and hold my own if the need ever arose. I passed the first time; KwanJang Ocampo took me out for Ramen. He paid in Zenni. I passed my second test a year later. That time…" Spyrok choked, cleared his throat, and went on, "That time, we didn't go out for ramen. We were going to, but the Sensai who trained the second place winner sent his students out to ambush us. KwanJang decimated them. Then…he looked at me and I knew that Zenni would not be the price he'd pay this time. That night, to keep the feud between our Dojang's at bay…my Master paid with blood. I swore revenge while he died but he told me, with his dying breath…he told me that the kind of vengeance I sought was to be carried out in the ring. I SWORE that I would honor his request, I have yet to fulfill that vow. THAT is why I enter such a low-powered competition, Daughter of Vegeta"

Kelsey wanted to fall silent, but the questions burning inside her won out, and she asked softly.

"So, those tyrants have a branch here too?"

The hairs on Spyrok's neck stood on end and his eyes flickered topaz as the implications of the chibi Princess's question sent a chill up his spine. Trunks groaned, _way to go, Feisty! Now you've TICKED HIM OFF!_

"What do you mean, 'TOO'?! Is there something I need to know about? What do you know about the evil that is Shimasu Akai?!"

Trunks sighed and reluctantly told the story of three months past. He didn't leave anything out, including his involvement in the whole scheme. Spyrok listened, his focus not on the horrific role that Trunks played, but rather…on the torment the gang out on Son Gohan through. Raising his hand for silence, the Silver Saiyan snarled, murder in his time and ice in his voice, his eyes now a brilliant topaz and his energy skyrocketing as he fought to keep himself from exploding

"Where is the gang now, Trunks? Where is the hangout of the South branch of Shimasu Akai?"

Kelsey piped up. "Those cowards are hiding under the gym still. Lead practically pees in his pants if Goten so much as LOOKS at him! It's funny but it makes the room smell. Why do you ask?"

Spyrok didn't answer. Instead, he gathered some necessities in a sack and motioned for the threesome to get ready to take off

"Come with me. The deal is on, guys. We start right after I pay a little visit to a certain gang leader. If I know who we're dealing with, then I'll bet my hide that the rivals you are facing in your contest…are the female members of Shimasu Akai lead by a monster's sister. This. Is. WAR"

He took off, yelling in rage, "And there are three battles we have to win!"

-- The Hideout --

The gang trembled as they saw a blip. It was a fast blip. It was a SAIYAN blip. It was…TERRIFYING. Lead Pencil just grinned, this blip was too large to be Son Goten, although the was FOLLOWING

"Hold your ground. Whoever it is will answer to me! HOLD THE LINE!"

The leader grinned again…then felt himself being lifted off the ground. He looked up to see topaz eyes filled with hate and no pity. A voice that was laced with gravel snarled in his ear in a humorless tone

"Do you know the TRUE meaning of BULLY, Pencil? It means one who enjoys making others suffer in humiliating ways. Do you know what a CURB STOMP is? EVERY GOOD bully must learn to CURB STOMP a victim. Allow me to demonstrate"

The newcomer slammed the bully on the ground with maximum amount of force, Lead landing on his stomach over a school curb. The chibi's eyes grew wide with horror as the Silver Saiyan flew high in the air, then plunged down, one foot locked, straight down to the spine of the facedown bully. The boot collided with the backbone, shoving the body into the curb and breaking three ribs over the concrete. Lead screamed in agony as the move was repeated twice more. When the terror that was a Saiyan finished his maneuver, the voice returned to the ear of Lead Pencil. This time it was fierce and threatening

"This pain is NOTHING compared to what you and the sum you hang out with did to Gohan, Goten, Trunks and the Daughter of Vegeta. If you THINK about TOUCHING any of them again…I will KILL you, GOT IT?!"

Lead couldn't answer, and a boot was planted on his spine and pressure applied, causing him to squeak in pain,

"OK!! OK!! I wont bother 'em, alright?! I won't!"

The boot dug harder, the owner of the foot clearly enjoying the leader's helplessness

Suddenly, a raging ball topped with purple locks ATTACKED the full-blooded Saiyan. Lead grinned ferally from the curb

"Welcome back, Sasori. We missed you, now KILL HIM!!"

Puzzled but a bit annoyed that the oldest Heir of Vegeta was foolishly turning AGAINST him for no reason other than Lead had sparked the feralness inside him, Spyrok simply pried off the fighting chibi and said exasperated,

"Stop this nonsense, Trunks Briefs. You know that this is no longer your path, you also know that I am TICKED right now, keep your distance. If you attack me again, I WILL hurt you"

No sooner had Trunks been released, the feral chibi once again flew at the Silver Saiyan, murder in his eyes and the lust to shed blood going strong. The charge was interrupted by a chrome appendage that SMACKED the chibi across the face. The blow knocked Trunks to the curb, where the booted foot gleefully stomped on his head, the heal grinding into the boy's skull. Spyrok tisked at his victim

"Trunks, Trunk, Trunks…I KNOW you like to wrestle, but this is pointless. I am not letting you go until you calm down. There you go, that's better. Now, lets get going"

The chibi was let up, his eyes clear and confusion flickered across his face for an instant before he bowed his head in shame and mouthed an 'I'm sorry'. Spyrok merely chuckled and said that they'd discuss it later. Then, their spirits high and need for payback satisfied (though Spyrok would have liked to see Lead suffer a bit more), the full blood and the three hybrids took off

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Miso!"

"SHOYU"

"TOTOTOTOTOTOTO shio RAMEN!"

Four voices broke out into a song as they milled about the kitchen, making their favorite dish, Chi-Chi grinned as she watched the chibis and her oldest 'Son' destroying her kitchen with their innocent cooking. It had been too long since she had seen the Silver Saiyan smile as he did now, so full of joy instead of a hidden sorrow. It made her feel good about the situation at hand, even though the circumstances were quite serious

The meal took about twelve minutes to cook…and 5 minutes to devour

The Briefs kids were lucky enough to stay the night at the Son house that night. Goten was the happiest chibi EVER, since this meant Trunks AND Kelsey were going to have to room with HIM since his room was the biggest and Goku had once again been BANNED to the couch. The Saiyan had eaten the groceries again and had forgotten that ZENNI was required. Spyrok would once again be rooming with Gohan, just like old times. The Silver Saiyan was not pleased with the arrangement since he felt that he would be a danger to the Gold Fighter AGAIN, but Gohan wouldn't have it any other way. Gohan had just settled in when they body in the cot next to his bed began to tense up then relax. This went on for five minutes until Gohan finally could not hold back his curiosity any longer and just asked,

"Calm down before you hurt yourself. What in the world are YOU worked up about, Bro? What's going on?"

Spyrok sat up, his black eyes threatening to turn the angry Topaz they usually got when he was furious, "Those BASTARDS who call themselves Shimasu Akai in this area…what did they do to you, Gohan? Did they drain you power? Did they snap your spine? You're a SSJ2!! There is NO FREAKIN WAY those monsters could have COUCHED YOU without you going BEZERK!"

Gohan grunted. "Is THAT what's bothering you? Well, to be honest…they gave me only enough nutrition to stay ALOVE, plus, o had mass amounts of chibi's stepping on me 24/7 AND I had SASORI beating me thrice an HOUR. But, the main reason I didn't escape was that I wanted to see justice carried out…by someone who had the rep of being a coward" The hybrid grinned broadly and continued, "I got to see a little mouse become a DRAGON, Spyrok! I was a witness of the very first CHIBI SSJ2…and he was my OWN BROTHER! It was MORE than worth it. Let me ask YOU something. Is your quest for revenge…is it WORTH IT?"

Spyrok tensed, his tail lashing behind him as he went on the defensive

"Are you questioning my duty to my KwanJang, Son Gohan? Are you questioning my HONOR?!"

Gohan shook his head vigorously, putting his hands palms upward in the gesture of surrender, "Of course not! I'm just questioning your INTENTIONS! The Dragon Championships is a 'no holes barred' type of match. I KNOW you, Spyrok. You intend to avenge your fallen Master…and your type of vengeance would be ILLEGAL in any typ of situation"

"Their goal is the same as mine, Gohan. The reasons are different, but the result will be the same. This tournament will end in death one way or another. If I win, Shio dies. If I lose…I am losing more than just my life. If I lose…I lose the Dojang to Shio's teacher, Sensai Miso Otto"

Gohan finally began to understand, "The man who— "

"Yes. The BASTARD who MURDERED my Master. If I fall, everything goes to the Black Dragon Dojo. My Master's family legacy will be extinguished forever, tarnished by commercialism and ripped to shreds by embezzled deals. I will DIE before I let that happen. For three years, Otto has been trying to get his dirty hands on the Dojang and for three years, I have kept him at bay"

Curious now, Gohan inquired, "So, what happened?"

"I went BROKE. I couldn't afford to keep up with the upkeep of the place anymore. I held up with manual repairs just to keep the building from falling apart. I'm buried in debt and I almost lost the place three times because of tax evasion. Otto knew I was in a bind and seized the opportunity, making me an offer I couldn't refuse. If I won, all debts would disappear from my record, and the prize money would pay for the remaining years. If I lost…he would take everything and convert it any way he wanted. I had no choice. I HAD to accept, or the Dojang would be torn down"

There was silence—TENSE—for forty seconds before Gohan finally spoke,

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to open old wounds. I was just…CURIOUS is all. I'll bet you are going through some type of HELL though, with this guy bugging you. The place must be worth a whole lot of Zenni of Ottosama wants it over your dead body!"

Spyrok snorted, laying down and pulling the sheets over his shoulders, "The building itself isn't worth much Zenni, and the land site isn't very valuable either. Otto just wants another training facility for his army of bad boys. Trust me, the guy gets what he wants…and is willing to cross any lines and break any to satisfy his greed"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

As soon as Trunks fell asleep, Kelsey and Goten sat up and moved towards each other, not wanting to wake the fitfully sleeping Trunks BETWEEN them. Goten giggled as their arms touched. Kelsey lost her balance and fell on top of the spikey-haired hybrid. Red-faced, the Daughter of Vegeta quickly got off, and noticed Goten was looking thoughtfully at her

"What's up, Goten?"

"Why don't you like Itoko, Kels? You've been acting cold towards him ever since you two met. He's been helpin' us a whole lot! Why are ya bein' a JERK?"

The Princess snorted. "I just don't trust him. Sure, he's one heck of a dancer but Trunks was right. He isn't…NORMAL"

"NONE of us are NORMAL, Kelsey!" Goten giggled

"Yea, but HE'S WEIRD…even for a SAIYAN. I like him—I just don't TRUST him is all. I guess…I'm TOO much like my Dad"

"So I heard" he smiled, "You get that all the time but…" he hugged her around the middle "that's what I like about you"

Kelsey hugged him back, and they drifted off to sleep, not caring that they were still connected by tightly clenched hands

-- Black Dragon Dojo --

The redheaded brown-belt slammed the broken and bleeding white-belt on the mat, stepping on the fallen fighter's back I triumph and looking at the tall, ebony haired man in black. The cold eyes of the adult sparkled as he growled, "Finish him"

The chibi grinned and promptly knocked out the body of his rival. Sensai Miso Otto folded his arms, walked over to his student, and promptly knocked him next to the fallen chibi on the white mat with a side-punch to the face

"BAKA!" the man barked, "You HESITATED! UNACCEPTABLE, Mr. Ochawa! He was BEATEN and BROKEN and you HESITATED in laying him to WAIST! You just sentenced the rest of your comrades to NON STOP DRILL SPARRING until I decide to make you stop! This is NOT LITTLE NINJA class! This is the real deal. The Black Dragons are the TOP CLASS and everyone else is as good as DEAD when one of ours enters the ring!"

The black gi-ed Sensai smiled as he looked towards the trophy cases lining at the wall, then his eyes focused on a figure leaning against a wavemaster

"AH, Shio! You are just in time! Show Mr. Ochawa how to PROPERLY end a fight, please"

The figure in red snorted and entered that sparring mat. Otto motioned for a random brown-belt and a second green to stand up

"Mr. Guitto, Mr. Teirra, please face him. The first rule is what, gentlemen?!"

"SHOW NO MERCY, Sir!"

"Thank you. Now, READY! BEGIN!"

The two chibis attacked with force, aiming for all the right vital points but always coming up short. Their target was bigger then them, but he was NO WAY slower, and the two attackers were beginning to think that Shio Ramenasu had become the top fighter for a reason. They realized their mistake too late, as a roundhouse kick sent the second green-belt into side pain heaven, and an uppercut-reverse punch, knee to the stomach, elbow strike to the back finished the brown-belt. The second green was doubled over in pain, too distracted to notice that his opponent was walking up to him front he rear, eyes burning with kill-drive. He never knew what hit him as the force of a knife-hand-strike snapped his neck, and then a heel of palm strike shattered his spine. The Sensai raised his hand for a halt as the chibi went limp. The man was pleased an announced proudly,

"THIS is what I expect from those that take under my wing. NO HESITATION! NO FEAR! And absolutely NO MERCY! Thank you, Shio, I shall talk to you in a while. MR. PENCIL!"

"SIR!"

"Come here!"

The second degree black-belt stood in front of his Sensai like a soldier would face his sergeant. Grinning savagely, Otto asked in a sneering voice.

"Briefs?"

Lead snarled in pleasure and licked his teeth, "She's gonna enter" _she won' even have a choice!_

"Then you know what I expect from you"

The bully licked his teeth again, a sadistic sparkle in his eyes, "Yes, Sensai. I will live up to your expectations"

"For if the enemy is not beaten in a fight…" Otto sneered, encouraging hi spupil to finish the vow, which he did,

"It means they have been destroyed"

"There's no point in breaking something…"

"That's already DEAD!"


	4. Fall Seven Times, Stand Up Eight

**Karcri's Disclaimer: **No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

**BatWingteenavenger Disclaimer:** Spyrok is MINE! If anyone disagrees, take it up with Toriyama because besides the plot and made up stuff, HE OWNS EVERYTHING THAT I DON'T!

* * *

Chapter 4 –

- Practice -

After an hour, the four were exhausted. Actually, the CHIBIS were exhausted. Spyrok had given them a crash course in the art of moonwalking, snapping their movement, and letting the music lead them on a wild ride through rhythym city. The problem was that the song he used to demonstrate these techniques…was SMOOTH CRIMINAL, which was apparently his 'warm up' song. That also wouldn't be a problem had he not gotten connected with the FUNK and taken his students with him as he drove his body to the breaking point, unable to control the power that had been sleeping within him since the death of his master. It was a feeling not unlike being in a tournament…except the effects were harder on the body, and left everyone but Spyrok on the floor panting so he went to go get water for the hybrids

After he got back, Spyrok was looking at a gruesome sight. Trunks' eyes had filmed over and he was holding Goten by the throat, grinning ferally at the chibi's helplessness. _Oh Kami, why NOW?_ He hroaned, prying the helpess Son boy from the vise of Trunks, then Knife handling the guilty chibi to the floor

Trunk woke up and groaned, "What happened? Did I have another blackout? Why'd we stop practicing?"

"I stopped that session because this isn't going to work"

"WHAAATT?"

"This isn't going to work because in order to use the power of the FUNK in a group setting…the entire group MUST be mentally sounf and mentally CONNECTED. This group is broken. We need to fixthat. RIGHT NOW!"

Spyrok rushed towards Trunks and pinned him to the floor by his head. He then placed one hand on the chibi's temple and INFULTRATED the older Briefs' mind. Kelsey saw what he was up to and screamed in protest

"NO! Please stop! STOP IT! You'll RUIN HIM!"

Spyrok was torn between obeying her and completing the task of finding the truth behind Trunks' actions. Since he was already connected to the chibi's mind, Spyrok reluctantly wint through his probe

"I'm not harming the heir to the throne, Daughter of Vegeta, I am simply reading his mind to find out why he is having these fits"

The girl was struck silent with emarrassment. She had assumed the worst, and had been wrong. Blushing, she backed off, sitting next to Goten while Spyrok continued to scan. The Silver Saiyan's eyes narrowed and he growled low in his throat. Obviously he did n tlike what he found, Curious, Kelsey inquired,

"What is it? What ya find?"

Spyrok growled again, "I know what's wrong with your Brother and it isn't a good thing. He's…he's fighting against himself, his…MEMORIES. His Saiyan beast…and he's losing…"

Kelsey panicked. "But, I thought he got rid of that monster a while ago! My Dad said that his puberty cycle was OVER!"

"That may be true, but the monster has awakened DURING his puberty and is trying to take control again. That is why he has no memory of attacking Goten"

Kelsey was on the verge of anxiety as she remembered her moments with Sasori and her fits because of him. "Can you get rid of it?"

"No"

The girl was breaking down, "WHY NOT?"

"I'm sorry, Daughter of Vegeta. I can't do this because it isn't in my power to do so. For Trunks to be fully rid of Sasori, he must WANT to be free of that side of himself. On some level, Prince trunks ENJOYS the rush cruel bloodlust brings. So for now, the blackouts will continue"

"NO! No, no, no, NO! They CAN'T! H—He'll…he's gonna—"

"Calm down, Daughter of Vegeta. It's ok. We'll figure something out"

"Hey…have you gone through puberty yet, Itoko?"

Spyrok blushed, "I still await my time of testing, Goten. I have not gone through the ordeal yet. In my twenty-three years, I eagerly awaited the days when I too, would become who I would be for the rest of my life. No luck so far"

Kelsey was instantly skeptical. "Then you obviously don't know what my Nissan has to do to get rid of this…EVIL inside of him"

"I'm no stranger to random fits of rage and violence, Daughter of Vegeta. I know what it feels like to have something trapped within you, wanting to get out and NEEDING that release. Believe me, I KNOW what Trunks is going through…even though it is a bit different than what I experienced"

"HOW is it different?"

"Because Daughter of Vegeta…" the Silver Saiyan's eyes grew mysterious and his voice was calm. "Mine was an actual beast"

"I may need help," Spyrok continued. "We need to talk to Gohan"

"Why Gohan?" Trunks asked

"He knows also was it means…to completely lose control"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Spyrok, Gohan, and the three chibis gathered in the family room. A confused Goten sitting on one side of Gohan and a still ticked of Kelsey sitting on the other. Trunks was on the single chair and Spyrok was on another

"I know what you went through was pretty tough, Trunks. But I need you to relay your exact feelings while you were feral. Please, this may be asking too much to soon, but if we are to fully understand the damage, we MUST know the symptoms"

The chibi took a deep breath and closed his eyes, trying to remember his feelings, thoughts, and reactions of his Sasori personality

"It was…it was as if I WANTED nothing more than to see others SUFFER at my hands. I felt…EXCITED when I caused another person pain, then I couldn't stop. I…I THRIVED on bloodshed and reveled in violence. It was as if I was…I don't know…like I craved the blood of my enemies and would do ANYTHING in order to satisfy my craving. As for what it felt like…"

Trunks thought for a moment and relayed, "They, were…SPONTANEOUS fits and I felt like…THAT'S what I was suppose to do! And even AFTER a fit…the effects STILL lingered and I WANTED more…"

Gohan thought for a moment. Spyrok, however, paled slightly befor asking the next question, "Did you have any blackouts before this one? After the events that happened three months ago…did you have any fits?"

"Yes"

Gohan cut in. "Hmmm. You say that they're spontaneous, right?"

"Yea"

"And the effects still lingered, afterwards, right?"

"Yea. What are you thinking, Gohan?"

"I'm thinking that you and I have something to work on. You see, when I go SSJ2, I go crazy for half a minute. It's spontaneous and I can barely control myself, my bloddlust is so strong. After I power down, the feeling of hate I felt transformed lingers for a few seconds, making me unapproachable"

Goten nodded. "He sent me through a wall once. It was FUN but it was SCAREY!"

"I was thinking, Trunks…that you and I could train together…just to work out that loose adrenaline. If you feel a fit coming on, I'd rather be the recipient of it than letting you torment your Sister" he looked down to see that Kelsey had fallen asleep on his lap, "Besides, it'll be just like old times…except this time…THE COUCH will fight BACK!"

Throughout all this, the Silver Saiyan had been silent. The paled look had returned to his face and he looked as of he were trying to hold something back and was succeeding. The chrome tail lashed back and forth as he listened in relief to Trunks' answer, but inside him, something screamed in protest to the whole arrangent. Something DANGEROUS

"Sure, Gohan! I'd like that! This is gonna be FUN!"

"Then it's settled. Trunks, you are now in Gohan's protective custody until this gets under control"

- Orange Star Elementary -

"Move your butt, lead weight! I can't SEE!"

The two chibis crouched by the door of the principal's office and peeked in. Lead's eyes widened as he recognized the figure in the waiting chair

"That's the punk who HUMILIATED me the other day! Oh, this is TOO perfect!"

His blonde bimbo of a sister looked at him in confusion, "What's going through your conniving little mind, Lead weight?"

The chibi backed away from the door and said, rubbing his hands together,

"I'm thinking we should make this new teacher feel…UNWLECOME"

Sumi smiled and flipped her hair, "I like your thinking, Nissan. Lets do it!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"He's LATE" Trunks complained, warming up his hands and sighing heavily. Lead shared a secret grin with the Snoot Troop Leader, who returned the gesture. The rest of the class simply got into their seats, eager to find out what this new class was about. Finally, the door creaked open and an eraser full of chalk fell on the intruder's head as he stepped through the door. The class snickered, and Lead burst into laughter as the figure righted himself and put a hand thoughtfully on his hip and chin

"Hmmm. My first thought concerning this class is…this is going to be fun for me and HELL for whoever did that!"

The class ceased laughing and the new teacher grinned as he walked over to a large, mahogany desk and promptly sat on it

"So, here's the deal. First are the introductions, then the requirements, then the interrogations. First let me introduce the course. No, wait; first let me say that if the pencil does not stop tapping, then I will not only confiscate it, I will TERMINATE IT. You will never see it again and as for the cell phone rule…if it rings, it will DIE. Slowly, painfully, and while you WATCH. So please, SILENCE your cells or I will DESTROY them. Ok, now that that's settled, welcome to History V234, or History of Saiyan Civilization 1. You may be thinking, 'WHAT the HECK is a SAIYAN?' Well, to answer that question, let me introduce myself"

The Silver haired teacher hopped off the desk and bowed low,

"My name is Son Spyrok. I am 23 years of age, I an single…and I…am a Saiyan"

The Silver Saiyan released his chrome appendage from its guarded place tucked in his pants, and the class (save three chibis, one of which was shaking his covered head muttering 'BAKA') gasped in surprise and awe as they gazed at the winding, twisting limb in dumbfounded silence, the teacher continued to talk, moving around the classroom until he found the cabinet he was looking for on the middle shelf.

After thumbing through the text, the teacher gave a snarl of disgust and slammed the text shut, growling to himself im silent frustration.

"Did these people even check their data? This book is CRAP! They shuld at least check their facts before adding this to the RESEARCH SECTION! Ok, then, forget the text books. I'll make a new one tonight. However, I DID make a course syllabus last night, which I want you all to read and SIGN. Yes, Mr. and Ms. Briefs, BOTH PARENTS must sign as well. That way there will be NO QUESTION id there happens to be a problem. MR. SON! PAY ATTENTION! Here is a perfect example of hwy you need to always be alert during a lecture…"

Spyrok walked up to Goten's desk, aimed his furry appendage at the chibi's face…and TAIL SMACKED HIM. It was gentle, but it still hurt, and Goten yelped and hollered

"IT WASN'T ME I SWEAR!"

The teacher and the class laughed at him, and Spyrok handed out the syllabi to reach. The bell sounded, and the students AND their strange professor groaned in reactance

"Well, I guess that ends today's session, class. Have a good day, be careful on the campus and make sure your parents do NOT drink and drive! See you tomorrow!"

- School, Next Day -

For the first hour, it was all quiet and peace for the new teacher to enjoy. Then, slowly, his heart began pumping faster, his breathing became rapid. His eyes turned topaz, then the color of blood as a hungry sneer graced his lips. His tail lashed back and forth like a caged animal, and his adrenaline went through the roof. The Silver Saiyan crouched low, drew his arms into his chest, then unraveled with a scream and a wave of pure energy that threw the desks all over the place and scorched some of the wall. Then, his energy adrenaline spent, the raging beast fell to the floor, unconscious

He woke up to someone poking him VERY hard in the ribs and someone else…pulling his tail. HARD. And YELLING at him to get up before his tail came OFF. This of course was impossible, since he trained his tail DAILY until the appendage was irremovable. However, the voice was female and one that he respected highly, so, willing himself awake, the Silver Saiyan opened his eyes and stared into the Vegeta-like scowl of the heiress to the throne

"Well, it's about TIME you woke up from your beauty sleep! The class starts in two hours! You're lucky WE found you before Lead did because he's been talkin' bout getting rid of you for the past THREE CLASSES! He even drew us a little HATE NOTE! Here, LOOK!"

Spyrok looked at the picture out of respect for the Daughter of Vegeta, but in truth, he didn't care. His fight was not with the pint-sized Pencil, so the threat didn't bother him in the least

"Interesting. So, I wonder where exactly he is going to get a silver stake. They aren't cheap you know. And what is that? My tail can't even REACH that far! Hmm…maybe it can but it doesn't matter. Goten, tell that little monster that if he really wants more homework, I will gladly assign it. Maybe he can draw a map of planet Vegeta, I've been meaning to get it from CC"

The chibi's eyes lit up, "OK!"

Kelsey snorted, then noticed that Spyrok kept scratching his head. More specifically…the BACK of his head

"If you've got lice, then you should call absent! Sheesh, I know you're a fullblood, but seriously! Have SOME decency!"

Spyrok turned red in the face and bowed low, his tail once again in reach. "My apologies, Daughter of Vegeta. I did not mean to make you uncomfortable. If I have done wrong, punish me severely"

This time, Kelsey got a wicked gleam in her eyes as she seized the offered appendage, gripping it closest to where it was connected, and said in a snooty and perhaps even in a sadistic way,

"I think, for once, I WILL!"

She squeezed HARD, and Spyrok fell to the ground and writhed in agony, hissing through his teeth because to scream would only draw attention to them, it would also dishonor the Princess's moment. The pain did not stop until Kelsey was satisfied. Then, her vengeance for him being a pervert and disgusting satisfied, Kelsey released him. The young Princess was getting to like her new power and decided that she would ask her Father about how to abuse—use it to her advantage. She told him to rise and go to the bathroom, which he did

Trunks glared at his Sister in disdain, "KELSEY! That was CRUEL! What wrong with you?"

The Daughter of Vegeta slammed him against the wall, her eyes sparking angrily as she growled low. "After what you did to me, Trunks Briefs? You tore me apart and the effects still linger don't you TALK to me about CRUELTY!"

Trunks hung his head and shame and whispered quietly, "I know. I shouldn't be the one talk. The effects…they are responsible for this, aren't they? The desire to see others suffer at your hands…it came from ME, didn't it?"

"No. it came off your BASTARD ALTER EGO! Of COURSE you rubbed off on me! DUH!"

"I said I was SORRY! What do you want from me?"

Kelsey pushed harder on the windpipe of her Brother. "I want…you to FIX it. And if you can't…then at LEAST stop PATRONIZING ME!"

"OK! SORRY!"

She let him go and he collapsed, gasping for breath before coughing. Kelsey, satisfied, turned away and headed for next class, Goten in tow

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

The Silver Saiyan fled to the bathroom, scratching his head vigorously. His hand came back covered in silver tangles. _WHAT THE—?_ He hadn't shed like this in years. His last shedding had been when he had been handed over to King Cold and that was when he was seven! Turning his head, he found instead of a bald spot, there, in the middle of the bottom of his scalp…was a lock of hair the color of oil. Puzzled, the Saiyan tugged on the slick lock the seemed determined to lay low instead of spiked like its silver partners._OK, this is weird. First I have an adrenaline rush that nearly destroyed my classroom and I cant remember what I did during the rush—and now it looks like my hair is rebelling against my SilverBack genes. On top of that my TAIL itches, too!_

Miserable but knowing that his own personal issues had to be ignored if he was to be a good teacher, Spyrok shoved the rebellious ebony lock inside the back of his gi and stepped out of the bathroom. He stepped out into a very disturbing scene between a redhead and the youngest Son boy. The spikey-haired chibi was beating up on the cursing older oy, and the Daughter of Vegeta was laughing at the whole thing. Prince Trunks was on the floor, his nose broken and arm twisted at an odd angle. The teacher inside the Silver Saiyan wanted to know WHY no one else was around. The WARRIOR inside him, though, was GLAD no one else was around to witness the next three actions

First, he pried the raging Goten off of the struggling bully. Then, his tail wrapped around the older boy's neck like a constrictor, shutting off the air intake. Finally, the Silver Saiyan drew the boy close and hissed dangerously in his ear,

"If it was up to me, you would DIE right here and now for what you've done! Lucky for you, the rules here prevent me from taking lives or even giving you a sound BEATING. Let me warn you though…if I catch you doing ANYTHING like this ever again…you will find that life in school is a living HELL!"

The chibi nodded vigorously in understanding, then ran away, glancing behind him to make sure he got the details right for this freak of nature. This guy was gonna PAY!

The Silver Saiyan knelt by the limp form of Prince Trunks with obvious concern, running his hand over the injured arm and noting how the chibi winced in pain but did not cry or even WHIMPER. _Son of the Prince, indeed. Your Father would be proud of you._ Spyrok though. Out loud, he sighed in relief,

"It's bent but not broken. You'll be fine by this afternoon, Prince Trunks. Goten, how did this happen? It's rare for the Heor to the throne to be beaten in a fight"

The chibi shifted his weight from one foot to the other, looking up at Spyrok with his big, innocent eyes as he retold the events that had transpired

"Weeell…Ronno came up ta Kelsey and began ta pusher 'round an stuff. Trunks stepped in and told Ronno to go 'way 'fore he got angry an PUNCHED him in the FACE. Ronno did some weird strike and knocked Trunks to the ground, then JUMPED ON HIS ARM! Then he began ta kick him in the ribs an throw him by his hurt arm. SO I got mad an BEAT HIM UP! And that's what happened"

Spyrok's tail lashed back and forth in rage as he listened to the tale of the Prince-to-be's torment at the hands of a Black Dragon. For it HAD to have been a Black Dragon who took down Prince Trunks. No one else was ruthless enough to a strike a blow powerful enough to fell a SAIYAN HYBRID at least, not at the school. Suddenly, the bell rang, and everyone split for class, not wanting to be the least bit tardy. Spyrok also hurried to HIS class, not knowing that a black line ran down the middle of his buffered appendage

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Ok, class you've got your books now, and they are not very thick. However, the homework load will be like HIGH SCHOOL so don't think you're going to get off easy. Mr. PENCIL, what ARE you giggling about back there?"

The bully pointed and giggled again. "Don't you FEEL it, teach? Your tail…is going BALLISTIC!"

Spyrok sighed and tried to get the distraction to loop around his waist but failed miserably. This only made the giggling chibi break out in a high-pitched laughter, and fall out of his seat. The rest of the class sat in silence, but the teacher saw the laughter in their eyes at his discomfort and inability to control his spazzing, itching appendage. The Princess was staring down her nose at him in disdain, and Goten…was trying to hold back his OWN giggles as the rascally silver tail whacked him in the face

"Stop that, Itoko! It TICKLES! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

_This is an EPIC FAIL!_ The tormented teacher groaned in his head, giving up on trying to control the whipping and lashing appendage

"Ok, ok, ok, ok! Settle down before I go APE on all of you! The class will continue whether or not my rebelling tail decides to cooperate or not. Hmmm. This presents a helpful discussion, actually…turn to page 12 and look at the diagram. Whoever can correctly tell the class what exactly is up with my tail based on the knowledge you gained from studying the diagram, that person will get a free night with no homework. If you answer INCORRECTLY, then you will get a ticket to the WORST Ramen Restaurant EVER. Otherwise known as…the BACK LINE in the cafeteria. Now, BEGIN!"

Goten raised his hand, "Spyrok-san, if we answer wrong, do we get TWICE the BACK LINE? Because I really am hungry and the BACK LINE is the best and—"

"Mr. Son…we need to talk. AFTER CLASS. And NO if you answer wrong on PURPOSE, I will give you MORE homework. Now Shush!"

Finally, Kelsey Briefs raised her hand and said in a very proud voice almost identical to Vegeta's sneering tone,

"Figure 34, the AGITATED SAIYAN"

"I am sorry but that is incorrect. I regret to say the BACK LINE awaits your arrival"

Another chibi piped up, his voice not as confident as hers,

"Figure 56, HUNGRY AND EXCITED…?"

"WRONG! Although I am a little hungry. BACK LINE for you!"

Lead smirked as he gave HIS answer, fully confident and fully smug as he locked eyes with Kelsey, who stuck her tongue at him

"Figure 168, THE THROES OF RAGE and KILLDRIVE!"

Spyrok snorted, then folded his arms across his chest. "Congratulations, Mr. Pencil. You have earned a date with a certain young lady…AT THE BACK LINE!"

A hand raised up. It was Pedro. He was not the smartest kid in the class, but his ear was good, and his brain was better

"Figure 226. You are in discomfort or extremely uncomfortable, Sir!"

"Well done, Mr. Tigawa! You earned yourself a free night, Now, I'll give 15 points AND a FREE LUNCH to anyone who can correctly answer this question…WHY am I uncomfortable and why does it effect my TAIL?"

Lead smirked. "That's easy. You are uncomfortable because Saiyans HATE confined spaces and your tail is spazzing because you are getting ready to go on a RAMPAGE to get OUTTA here!"

Again the Silver Saiyan snorted, "You REALLY like the BACK LINE, don't you, Mr. Pencil? You are wrong on both accounts. Where did you hear that Saiyans are claustrophobic? Our space pods were BARELY large enough to fit a grown Warrior! Read the TEXT before giving an answer and you wont find it hard to not be a MORON"

"You have a really BAD itch and your tail does too, so its going crazy ta SCRATCH both itches at the SAME TIME!" Goten piped up

Lead scoffed at the innocent chibi. "Son, you are stupid! You could at LEAST—"

"That is correct, Mr. Pencil. Why are you BERATING your fellow student for ACCIDENTALLY getting the right answer? Very good Mr. Son. Lunch is on me. Now, in the future, I want you all to study this very carefully. The Saiyan race is known and recognized by our tails. Since you are being taught by a Saiyan, it is best to judge his mood, feelings, EMOTIONS, and state of mind during class and outside these walls by studying the tail. Since I am prone to hiding my feelings and mood swings DO happen. It would be wise for you to know the messages being sent out by my tail. There will be a test once a week on tail language, so be ready for the first one on Friday. Get ready for chapter one, which will start TOMORROW. Have a good rest of the day, have a great lunch, and please make sure your parents do NOT drink and drive!"

The class left, except for Goten, who stayed behind at Spyrok's request. The chibi walked up to his teacher and asked innocently, "Did I do something wrong, Itoko?"

The Silver Saiyan grinned, putting a hand on the boy's shoulder, "You almost gave yourself away, Chibi. The Saiyans are known for having apeties foro anything, even week-old Ramen. Try to act a bit more…HUMAN, ok? The humans around here view the BACK LINE as a BAD thing, keep that in mind next time, ok?"

Goten looked disappointed, then nodded excitedly. "I always wondered why the line was always EMPYTY! Ok, Itoko, I'll try harder next time!"

"Good. Now…RACE YOU TO THE CAFETERIA, Squirt!"

Spyrok took off, Goten not far behind him as he hade a mad dash for the eating room

"NO FAIR! You CHEATED! You got a HEAD START!"

"HAHAHAHAHA! Try to keep up, will ya? I'm going as slow as I possibly CAN!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Kelsey sulked as she made her way to the table where Trunks sat, Lead not far behind her. The periwinkle chibi wrinkled his nose in disgust as the odor of whatever was on his Sister's plate wafted up his nostrils

"EW! Kelsey! Did you HAVE to get the mac n cheese? American cheese smells like feet after a hard workout and what's up with the mystery meat? I think its MOVING!"

Kelsey smacked him, "Shut up, Nissan! It's just old sloppy joe mix!"

Lead sat down, also in a funk and feeling extremely evil right then, piping up ominously, "Actually, I heard the cooks ransacked the old hangout and found my secret stash of jerky. I'm sure the teach would LOVE to hear that you're practicing CANNIBALISM. In fact, as soon as I heard the rumor, I helped myself to a LARGE PORTION!"

Kelsey threw up, and Lead laughed as she dry heaved and silently screamed. "BASTARD! That isn't FUNNY!"

Trunks said nothing. He just did what the sane Spawn of Vegeta would do in his situation. He punched the Shimasu Akai leader in the FACE

"You MONSTER! I should KILL YOU!"

"Like you're any better, Sasori!"

"SHUT UP! I'M not the one who took CHUNKS out of the Gold Fighter and ATE THEM! You are SICK Pencil! You are SICK! Then, to joke about it so soon? Get LOST!"

Lead got up and licked his teeth,

"No, I took STRIPS from him but I never got to finish the process. It was a shame too. I DID want to know what hybrid tasted like"

Roaring in rage, Trunks punched the bully in the face again. Then, he picked up the still grinning Lead and punched him again, he continued this until Kelsey stopped him. Then SHE punched the Leader in the GUT, letting him fall to the floor

"MR AND MS BRIEFS! Report to my office at ONCE! BOTH OF YOU!"

The two chibis did so, and the principal folded her arms and demanded, "WHHAT on EARTH was THAT all about? Trunks, I EXPECTED this from you, but KELSEY? Why would such a sweet girl like you, clearheaded and a LEADER among the students hear, why would you stoop SO low?"

Trunks cocked an eyebrow, confused at the adjectives used to describe his Sister. Kelsey clenched her fists as Trunks hung his head

"We're sorry. Lead…opened some old wounds and it pushed us BOTH over the edge"

"I'm sorry, but I must punish you both. Fighting is not something we encourage here at OSE. As of now, you are both—"

"Wait, Mrs. Horata. I shall take the punishment for these two. The cafeteria was MY responsibility today, and I failed in my responsibilities by letting this happen under my watch"

Kelsey's eyes went wide and Trunks grinned in greeting as the figure stepped into the room, tail exposed and head bowed

Mrs. Horata sighed, "That is very nice of you Son Spyrok. However, the fault lies on the shoulders of these two troublemakers. The punishment for fighting and beating on a fellow student is suspension"

"Please, I beg of you, don't suspend them without punishing the one responsible for this entire situation. Lead Pencil is as guilty as the Briefs kids in this matter"

"You know this? How?"

"Because I know these two better than anyone except their family. Trunks is reckless and loves a good brawl, and his Sister is just as reckless and hot-blooded and has a temper like that of a tiger. However, neither of them would gang up on a single boy without him PROVOKING them first. I BEG of you, let them off this ONCE, PLEASE!"

"Very well. I shall let them go this once. On ONE condition. Your load has just been doubled, Son Spyrok. Congratulations, you are now in charge of the Dance Team of Miss Briefs. Good luck teaching THOSE left foots how to dance"

Kelsey and Trunks high fived the Silver Saiyan, and the three were dismissed. Kelsey looked up at Spyrok and said, "Thanks. I thought it was over for us. You were really great back there"

Spyrok blushed, "It wasn't much Daughter of Vegeta. I saw you in a bind and wanted to help"

Kelsey suddenly grabbed his tail, but didn't squeeze it. "By the way, Spyrok, I wanna tell you a little secret, it's a PUBLIC secret and I think I should give it to you as a gift"

The Saiyan Princess squeezed hard and the Silver Saiyan dropped to the floor, wheezing and hissing in pain. Kelsey held her grip, then increased it slowly, until he couldn't move, so great was his agony. After fifty seconds, Kelsey released her victim

"My name…is Kelsey Briefs"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

After school, Goten flew away on Kinto-Un, leaving Spyrok to clean up the mess in his classroom. The Silver Saiyan whistled happily, his spirits high. Suddenly his eyes flashed red. His breathing became rapid, and his canines grew an inch. A growl grew in his throat, and his tail whipped. _Oh, CRUD! Not AGAIN!_

"Hello, Nickelback. I see that I have come just in time"

The weezly voice came from no where, yet Spyrok instantly knew who it was

"Dingo. Get lost. I have nothing to say to you until the Championships. Something is going to happen before then, and I want you to be able to compete, so GET OUT before you REGRET it!"

The tall young man cracked his knuckles, "Oh, I have no intention of leaving, old friend. However, I am not here to kill you, just to make you SUFFER!"

The red-clad fighter lifted his hand, and seventy black gi-ed teens walked into the room, all weapons drawn. The site did little to improve the Silver Saiyan's mood, and he grinned ferally and crouched low, eyes now deep crimson, and tail spazzing, unable to compensate for the rest of the body's mounting kill drive

"I'll ask you one more time. Get lost before I violate my code"

DBZDBZDBZDBZ MEAN WHILE DBZDBZDBZDBZ

Kelsey and Trunks walked towards the outskirts of the city, talking excitedly about tomorrow's dance practice. The two siblings were so engaged in their conversation that the at first didn't know they were being followed

Then, Trunks stiffened, suddenly very alert and very tense, moving subtly in front of the ebony-haired hybrid. His Sister noticed his actions and did a chi search but found nothing unusual

"What's the matter, Trunks? I don't think—"

Trunks held up his hand in warning. "SHH!"

"But—"

"Shut up and stay low!" Trunks shoved his Sister to the ground and stepped in front of her

"Why? If you don't tell me RIGHT NOW what's going on I WILL HURT YOU!"

Trunks tensed again, getting in a low fighting stance and growling. "We aren't alone"

"That's right, Sasori. You AREN'T alone"

Lead Pencil stepped out of the shadows, and so did the redhead, Ronno, who cracked his knuckles and licked his lips, looking hungrily at Kelsey

"With us around, you are NEVER alone"

Trunks sighed and turned away, his Sister on his heals as he muttered, "Give it a rest, pencil. We don't have to fight every time our paths cross. Leave us alone for once, will ya?"

The Leader shoved Kelsey to Ronno, who grabbed her and squeezed her tightly, crooning in the girl's ear as the Leader tackeld Trunks and pinned him to the ground

"We aren't here to HURT Tiny, Sasori. That's against the rules. We're here to deliver a message to her from our Sensai!"

Trunks struggled but could not get out from under the larger boy, "What message" he growled

Lead grinned savagely and pointed to the redhead, who had full dominance over the weakly resisting younger Briefs because if his size and was beginning to nom the side of the trembling girl's neck, crooning in a babying voice as her Brother listened with mounting rage. Lead snickered and delivered the message with flare and smug satisfaction. Ronno held up a paper that showed of the tournament

"If you win, Briefs, we leave you in peace, you and everyone you're connected to. But if you LOSE, well, you become our personal play toy"

Lead erupted into cold, heartless, evil cackles that resonated and echoed through the emoty streetway, and sent chills up both Briefs's spines. The older hybrid scoffed at the bully,

"Why would you think she'd agree to a deal like THAT, Pencil? She would rather drink poison then give up her freedom to YOU!"

The leader growled ominously and held out a syringe, placing it on the victim's neck, "Because if she DOESN'T…I'll break you SO badly, you'll do ANYTHING and EVERYTHING I tell you to do. Thanks to this little chemical compound that my cousin came up with, I can make you as will-less as a faithful retriever. RONNO! Shut up for a minute so the lady can hear! Thank you! GOSH! I tell you, no respect at all. ANYWAY, I plan on injecting you with this compound if Tiny refuses to agree to the deal. Then the fun begins! So, Briefs Brat, what do you say?"

DBZDBZDBZDBZ MEAN WHILE DBZDBZDBZDBZ

The black clad fighters surrounded their prey, who ignored them and again growled at the main threat, teeth bared and voice like that of an angry bear. Shio was not intimidated, but he was rather curious. He had fought against his rival for YEARS and this had never happened before, however, his goal had not been met yet, and he wasn't leaving until he had properly delivered his message

"I'll leave you alone Nickelback, but I will leave with satisfaction of seeing you beaten until you bleed. The best part is, I wont have to land a single blow! GET HIM!"

The gang of seventy rushed towards the Silver Saiyan, fully intending to pulverize him. The feral gaze sparkled and the tongue licked canine's as the Saiyan stood waiting fir his enemies, tail now calmly twisting in cold calculation

"You fool!" The legs crouched as the upper body drew in on itself. "I WARNED YOU!"

Spyrok sprung with a tiger's roar, striking the nearest target head-on and breaking the surprised fighter's neck with a single blow. The raging warrior didn't stop there but kept moving through the mob of black-clad gangsters, each time he struck, a body fell to the floor and did not get up again

The gang didn't get the message and kept attacking. Shio was furious and encouraged three of the fighters to strike from behind

"Bring them DOWN! MAKE HIM BLEED! Show NO MERCY!"

The behind strike was successful; making the Silver Saiyan lose his balance and fall to his hands and knees. Shio gestured, and the gang pounced on the downed Saiyan, burying him under a mass of bodies. Shio slowly walked over and kneeled, lifting Spyrok's chin with one hand and leering

"Look how the mighty has fallen. I'm disappointed, Nickelback. I didn't think you would be taken down this easily. My mistake"

The younger fighter turned away, not noticing that the vctim's blood-red eyes had begun to sparkle, and his body was readying itself like a viper. He never knew that the fight was far from over…until a snarl reached his ears

"Your mistake, Dingo, was that you totally underestimated the power of a full-blooded Saiyan…ON A KILL DRIVE!"

With another roar, the raging beast threw off his attackers, striking everywhere at once and foaming at the mouth as body after body fell it his feet, hearts no longer beating. The fists and feet were weapons to be AVOIDED, and the fighters found out too late that there was no escape from their target. A fighter no older than Lead and two of his buddies glomped the Saiyan's back, hoping to throw him off balance again. Their mistake cost them their lives. Spyrok reached behind him and grabbed one by the back of the neck, bringing the now terrified chibi to the front. Grabbing the kicking legs with his free hand, the Silver Saiyan chuckled darkly and bent the spine in half, then bent it the other way. Tossing the carcass aside, the move was repeated for the second attacking fighter. The last and oldest back clinger had the worst luck. The Silver Saiyan bent him in half, then broke his neck. Not satisfied, Spyrok grinned ferally and broke the chibi's ribs over the knee. All of that took about ten seconds, and the rampaging Saiyan continued in his rage until Shio finally got smart and made his pack of ingrates retreat. This seemed to solve NOTHING, because the Silver Saiyan gave chase, roaring and snarling bloody murder as he cut down even more of the gang, swiping them off their feet midstride and delivering a killing blow that, If it didn't break their neck, it shattered the spine

Finally, his adrenaline spent, and the kill drive leaving him exhausted, the pursuing Spyrok fell to the ground, once again himself, and once again, itching terribly

DBZDBZDBZDBZ MEAN WHILE DBZDBZDBZDBZ

The Daughter of Vegeta whimpered and squirmed, whining, "BASTARDS! Let him go, Lead! Let him GO!"

Lead chuckled, the syringe scratching Trunks' neck, drawing a little bit of blood. The Leader slowly licked the red liquid off, smiling in satisfaction as his victim cringed and shuddered beneath his tongue, Kelsey saw her Brother's moment of weakness and began to cry in helpless defeat. "ALRIGHT AREADY! You WIN, ok? You WIN!"

Lead pricked Trunks again, and leaned in close, watching another trickled of blood run down the older Briefs' neck and looking sickenly sweet at Kelsey, "What was that, Tiny? I couldn't here you over your Brother's heart beat"

"YOU WIN YOU SICK BASTARD! I'll…I'll surrender! I'll let you win the tournament…I'll do WHATEVER YOU WANT! Now, LET HIM GO!"

The Leader smiled, "I knew you'd see things my way, Tiny. Come on, Ronno, playtime is over and we need to get to the Dojo. Don't give me that look! Briefs will be yours after the Championships, but don't hog her…I want some action too! Lets bail!"

The two laughed and left, triumphant. Ronno blew the younger Briefs a kiss, and licked his lips, "Later, babe. Let's do lunch some time! And I DON'T mean in a romantic way! MAN, I LOVE hybrids! We are gonna have a lot of fun after the tournament you know…after we…PLAY a little bit, and I like my hybrids…MEDIUM RARE!"

Trunks lost control. "YOU BASTARD!" he lunged at Ronno, only to be met with a snapkick to the jaw that sent him straight to Lead's waiting arms. Ronno waved the leader off, then punched Trunks hard in the gut twice before feelings Sasori's hot breath on his neck. The chibi had moved with the speed of lightening, and was now ready to land a death blow from behind

Trunks forced himself back to sanity and dove his knee in the middle of Ronno's back, sending the bully into a spasm of pain and knocking him to his knees. The triumphant Son of Vegeta stared down at thw now-agonized chibi and snarled venomously,

"If you EVER threaten my Sister like that again, I will SLAUGHTER you! If you TOUCH her again, I will make sure you SUFFER before you DIE! If I catch you LOOKING at her in that hungry, evil, DISGUSTING way, I WILL tear your limbs off! THEN I will tear your HEAD off and LAUGH! AM I CLEAR? KELSEY BRIEFS is OFF LIMITS!"

Lead stepped forward, but Trunks backed off and rushed ti his Sister's side. Suddenly, the bully panicked and the two ran off. Not caring about what had spooked the two twisted chibis, trunks embraced his trembling Sister and let her cry into his gi while he rubbed her back comfortingly, his words making an effort to get her to relax

"Shhhhh. It's ok now, Tiny. They're gone. It's gonna be OK, Fiesty"

She sobbed harder, clutching his gi like it was life support and shaking her head in defeat, "No, Trunks. This is it for me. I…I've fought in the junior worlds martial arts tournament but…I don't know the rules for this kind of fight. I'll get disqualified if I use too much power, or break some other stupid requirment, and…I'LL LOSE! I'LL LOSE EVERYTHING! I don't WANNA have those boys all over me! I don't WANNA be a slave to those BASTARDS! NOW I sound like a CHIBI! I'm gonna DIIEE!"

Trunks held her close, not knowing what to say or do anymore, what COULD he do? All he knew was she needed him. "Kelsey…" he breathed in her hair. The two stayed like that for 10 minutes before they both fell asleep. Before Trunks closed his eyes, he saw a shadowy figure land beside him, and clutched Kelsey tightly, turning his back on the figure and shielding the delicate being in his arms

Vegeta snorted and gathered up his snoozing spawns, cradling one on each arm and glaring at the figure leaning against the wall of a building

"These brats are three hours late. The woman got worried. Did ypu clean up your mess?"

The figure bowed low, and the Prince smirked before taking of to the skies

"You'd better watch yourself, Spyrok. The Blood Year can be a dangerous thing. You know ho Kakarot will react, if I choose to tell him of what you've done"

The figure bowed low again as the Saiyan no Ouji took off, and then headed for his cave. He did not trust himself to live at the Son house right now. Not while his time of reckoning was at hand

- Next Day -

The Briefs spawns were outside chatting of anything and everything. They laughed and joked as they tried to clear their minds of other things. The light moment was needed, until a certain bully broke the mood

"Hello again Briefs. Did you enjoy your little reunion with Sasori?"

"Whatcha talking bout, scumbucket?"

Lead motioned to one of his members, and they showed a very long syringe and put it to the older Briefs' neck. Trunks stood in place in fear that moving would only make things worse

"This is an adrenaline rush, dear CAPTAIN. It will release the madbess inside him and make you rolder Brother SASORI once again! However, you KNOW what you have to do to save him from us…"

Kelsey growled deep in her throat, fists clenched. "I TOLD you already that I'd JOIN, Pencil! Now get LOST!"

The needle moved closer to Trunks' skin and Kelsey panicked. She did NOT want to go through THAT again!

"Remember, Briefs. You MUST defeat me. If you don't, Sasori returns to us. I'm betting that he will be with us soon. I'm training at the Black Dragon Dojo with my cousin and his boys. We train…to KILL. Think about that while you're looking for a master"

The leader motioned to the needle wielding member…and the syring plunged into the periwnikle chibi's arm. Lead laughed as Kelsey screamed, then he said darkly,

"This is just a sample dose. Enjoy the effects, because WHEN you lose…we'll give him the fuill treatment. Then you will PAY for humiliating me!"

The gang left and Trunks started to shake badly. Finally, unable to control hi simpulses any longer, he LUNGED at his Sister, crying for blood. She dodged him pleading,

"Trunks, stop! You KNOW what I SWORE to do of you threatened me ahain! YOU KNOW WHAT YOU MADE ME SWEAR! Truunnnkss!"

He slammed into the girl, knocking her to the ground. He gripped her neck as she struggled to get loose. The more she struggled, his gripped increased until he finally blocked off air travel. Kelsey's eyes started to roll back into her skull when a hand reached out and yanked the rampaging chibi by the hair, and two strong arms wrapped him tightly against a broad chest. A Silver Tail held a new syringe, which was promptly injected into the struggling, faonmign chibi's system. The struggling grew weaker and weaker until at last, Trunks sighed heavily and went limp

"Thank you, Spyrok. I don't know what happened but I couldn't control it again. I'm sorry"

"Don't be. This time, it wasn't your fault. This is bad though" he walked over to the younger hybrid. She was wheezing and gasping for air. Trunks grew guilty as he walked over and knelt beside her as well

"I'm sorry, Kelsey…"

"Daughter of Vegeta, are you ok?"

Kelsey coughed a little more and rubbed her neck. Her eyes glared at her older Brother as she growled low. "I'm FINE!" she snapped before pushing both her Brother and the Silver Saiyan away.

Kelsey snorted before blasting of to the Son house. Trunks and Spyrok do the same

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

The more he struggled, the more it seemed to call out to him. Trunks was desperate and gneeded to get out before it was too late and Sasori ruled again. He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do this without help

"GOHHAAAAAN!"

A sense of warmth entered his conscious mind, and strong hands wrapped around him protectively, as the older hybrid infiltrated his mind as Trunks had taught him to do. Gihan's soft tone of voice forced the chibi to relax his hold on control as it resonated within itts shattered psych

"Easy, Trunks. Easy. That thing inside you, it's calling you. Don't listen, it'll DESTROY you if it can. Instead, think of Kelsey….of ho wmuch you care for her. You love her don't you, Trunks? You don't wanna hurt her. Latch onto the feelings Trunks! Tune EVERYTHING else OUT!"

"I CAN'T GOHAN! I CAN'T! It's…it's TAKING CONTROL AGAIN! HELP ME!"

"RELAX! Trunks, I CAN'T help you if you keep RESISTING ME! Don't let go! Trunks! Are you LISTENING?" Gohan swore. The chibi had let go of his control and was now a raging, frothing, ABUSIVE little monster! _NO! He ALMOST had it! We were so CLOSE!_

Trunks no Sasori ran around like a mad dog, chasing Chi-Chi around the couch until the harpy lady ran into the kitchen. The two exited the room shortly after, this time with the evil periwinkle chibi in front howling in pain as the PAN OF DOOM rained down agonizing blows on his rear and head. Gohan grabbed the retreating madboy and got a full dose of infultration technique that brought well-forgotten guilts and regrets from the CELL GAMES back to life. This was too much for Gohan and he screamed his terror to the world before BLASTING the room and Trunks out the window. This seemed to solve the problem and brought Trunks back into reality, although he was brought into unconsciousness as well

Gohan picked up the limp Son of Vegeta, chuckling softly and coaxing him awake. The blue eyes of the confused and ashamed Prince-To-Be gazed up at the oldest hybrid, and he croaked,

"I failed again, didn't I? Maybe I don't NEED to fight it. Maybe…I'm destined to fall. I have no more resitance left in me, Gohan. I cant DO this!"

The older hybrid laughed. "You're fighting on an empty stomach, Trunks! For a warrior such as yourself, that is unacceptable and DANGEROUS. What would your FATHER say to you giving up after only twelve tries?"

Trunks squirmed out of Gohan's grasp, walking on hi sown towards the now empty family room, a determined look on his face as he crossed the threshold, his head high and his shoulders square

"Let's keep going"

Gohan erupted into gleeful mirth and scooped the determined chibi up like a football. A football with kicking legs and the strength of an elephant times tem thousand

"Not so fast, your highness! you are not doing AMYTHING until we get some chow!"

Trunks continued to struggle against the strong arm that held him, but the effort was futile, so he stooped whining

"AWWW! I DON'T WANNA! GOHHHHAAAAANNNNN!"

"No arguments, Trunks. You know the rules in the Son House. Eat first. Fight later. NO EXCEPTIONS!"

"This is cruelty!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

Kelsey groaned as she tossed and turned in her bed. forget about not getting much sleep, she couldn't even GET to sleep for that matter. The Daughter of Vegeta hopped out of bed, grabbed her backpack and started stuffing it with items she thought neccassary

The cavern was dark and a little creepy. The young Princess sniffed the air, then wrinkled her nose. it smelled rank and musty, like Goten's shower when the drainw as clogged. the ken eyes of the hybrid searched until they rested on the shivering body of her target curled in the tightest ball he could manage and nearly laying in a dying fre. Kelsey stepped towards the freezing figure and took out a blanket from her knapsack, placing it tenderly over Spyrok's shivering body. She watched as his skin became less blue and his teeth stopped chattering. the blanket was a self heater, able to restore the heat of any person or object once turned on

Her task complete, Kelsey got her own blanket and settled down next to the dying fire. Movement casued her to jump, and a sleepy yet alert voice made assured her that she was indeed safe as it was drawled from next to her,

"What bring you to my humble cave so late at nigh, in the cold, Daughter of Vegeta? What have I done for you to seek me out?"

Kelsey was amazed, "How did you know it was me? It could have been an enemy"

Spyrok chuckled softly, "An enemy does not have the energy signal of a royal hybrid, Kelsey-chan. I knew it was you from the moment you entered the desert"

She broke into tears and glomped the Silver Saiyan, not caring anymore that she was supposed to be strong. All she cared about was her freedom lost…if she FAILED

"I have NO OPTIONS left if I lose! I can't do this by myself. Trunks would help me if he could, but…but…"

The strong arms of Spyrok curled protectively around the trembling Princess as he made a vow to her, his voice a soft growl. "I swear to you, on my life, that you will not lose to those monsters, Daughter of Vegeta. I will train you to fight at normal levels. I will teach you how to fight in the Championships. You will NOT FAIL, Kelsey-chan. not while I still breathe"

The proud Princess caught something in his voice that scared her, and she asked timidly, "You have some risk too, in this fight, don't you? You're afraid to fail too. I can tell from your time…you don't expect to come out alive this year"

Kelsey looked into the eyes of the Silver Saiyan…and saw the same fire that burned in her Father's, and even in Goku's when the Third Class decided to get serious. She saw the young man that held her for what he was…a true Saiyan, a TRUE warrior, born and raised to fight and honorable as well. Finally, subtly, the stranger had earned her full acceptance and respect. she now considered him to be…a friend.

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Oh MAN! That was GREAT!"

"Yeah! Old Teach never knew we followed him home! That'll teach him to give Shimasu Akai three times the amount of homework than the rest of the class!"

Lead and Ronno's laughter was cut off as they were both grabbed by their ears. "BAKAS! You don't GET it, DO YOU? LEAVE NICKELBACK ALONE! He's MINE! Focus on your OWN victim and leave mine in peace!"

Shio dropped the two chibis and they glared at him before Lead spoke up, rubbing his hands together, an evil smirk gracing his lips as he asked hungrily,

"So, does he KNOW what you're planning to do with him when you win? BESIDES breaking his back at the tournament, I mean"

"No, and probably wouldn't care if he DID know. The guy is freaking FEARLESS and it REALLY ticks me OFF! I'm going to ENJOY making him grovel like a DOG! What about Briefs? Is she ignoring YOUR threat?"

Lead licked his lips, and Ronno began to drool as he said in a voice that was suiting for a predator,

"She's practically wetting her pants over it, Shio! She'll bail out…or freeze up during the match. Either way, she's – HOLY CRAP! WHATTHE HECK IS THAT?"

An object was rushing towards the three with unimaginable speed and force, and its intentions were NOT friendly. Shio's eyes widened and he panicked as he grabbed the two chibis and began to run

"It's HIM! LET'S SCRAM! Dag NABBIT! LEAD, you BAKA GAKI!"

"What I do?"

"You made my rival P.O'd! Now, we better hope we can…CRAP! TOO LATE!"

The blazing blip had moved in front of them, and stood, eyes blood-red and spelling murder as he licked his canines and cracked his knuckled, tail curling and uncurling in cool calculating intervals. Lead, remembering the lesson of the precious day, trembled in fear before looking at Ronno for confirmation. The redheaded chibi nodded, teeth chattering as he and the blond mullet head told the older young man in fearful whispers,

"He's got the KILL DRIVE! We are gonna DIE!"

"What re you two gawking at? Aren't you members of Shimasu Akai? GET HIM!"

The red clad champion threw the chibis at the Silver Saiyan who now was looking a bit like the fused warrior, GOTENKS in his hairstyle. Except, it was more like SSJ3 in form but was two-toned like the aforementioned fusion ebony and Silver intertwined. The rampaging Saiyan smirked as the chibis slammed into him, then he picked them up and tossed them aside with a snort. Fixing Shio with a glare, the two-toned warrior snarled in a tigers voice,

"All I am about to do…is YOUR fault. Remember that, Dingo. Remember…and feel ashamed"

"If you touch them…!"

"I plan on doing MORE than that, Dingo. What I am about to do…may scar these little monsters for life. But that is a small price to pay…for the DAMAGE they have done to the Daughter of Vegeta!"

"You will not lay a FINGER on my cousin, Saiyan! I'll KILL YOU FIRST!"

The enraged Shio lunged at Spyrok, only to have his stroke meet air. He whirled around and swept the fighter's legs out from under him, then his hand came down in a powerful heel of palm strike, the same strike he had used two years ago that crippled the Saiyan for three months after a tournament. This time, Shio was aiming to kill.

His strike struck true. He grinned as he heard the sound of crunching bones.

Then shreaked in agony as he felt his wrist shatter.

His stroke had been blocked by the Saiyan's quicker than thought TWIST and REVERSE BLOCK that had connected with the attacker's wrist, shattering the bone.

Spyrok grinned savagely, then flew off, heading for a nearby town, his eyes still blazing and his tail telling of kill drive that still raged within. Shio cursed at the retreating form of his rival, a fire in his eyes as he hollered venomously,

"We aren't done here, Nickelback! Before this is over, I will BREAK YOU! UNDERSTAND? I WILL BREAK YOU!"

"Give it a rest, Shio. he can't hear you"

Ronno sighed. "Let's just bail already. Hey…wait…"

"Knock it off, Kumo! You shall get your fly in time. Let's BAIL already!"

"No, he's right"

Lead turned to his cousin, confused. "Huh?"

The cruel eyes of Shio looked at the approaching figures, his head already planning a nasty scenario

"That is the Son brat down there with Briefs. I smell REVENGE. Kumo, you want another taste of hybrid flesh, don't you?"

The chibi nodded vigorously, saliva trailing down his chin

"Then what are you waiting for?"

Permission granted, the redhead whooped and made a mad dash towards the intended target. Lead snarled and glared at his cousin in rage

"BAKA! I am the leader for the South Branch! I GIVE THE ORDERS! If we attack, Son, we're gonna DIE! He isn't an ORDIBARY HYBRID!"

Shio sneered at the mulleted chibi, "What's the matter, Lead? Are you AFRAID of little Goten? I thought you wanted REVENGE?"

"Well…I…I DO…but…"

"You want to see him SUFFER, cousin! You want to have him beg for his pathetic LIFE! TELL ME that is what you WANT!"

"YES OF COURSE! I want that! It's just that…"

"Then your excuse for hesitating is WHAT, exactly? COME ON! He's a TWERP! You want revenge, Lead Pencil? Then TAKE IT! And give him a full does of your wrath!"

Lead felt something cold, long and hard being pressed into his hand, and all fear left him as wicked smile crept over his face as he realized what his cousin just given him

He chuckled darkly, his hands closing over the syringe

"Thanks, Shio. Thanks to you…Briefs won't be alone in her bondage to us. Her little boyfriend will be waiting for her!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"So, Itoko was like…'HEY! Where's my RAMEN?' and Trunks said he didn't know, so Itoko chased him AAAALLLLLLL around the house threatening to turn him into MULCH! Mom shoved him an' Trunks out the window with her pan and that was it!"

Kelsey joined the spikey-haired chibi hybrid in his giggles as they made their way to the den of the Silver Saiyan

"MAN, Chibi! Spyrok-san seamed a lot happier when he was 19 than he is NW! You three had a lot of time together. I understand now why he's so informal around Trunks—at least more informal than he is around me and my Dad. I wonder…I wonder if the death of his Master killed something inside him and made him less fun. he seems…alwas hiding a hidden hurt or hidden wounds. I hope he doesn't end up like my DAD…cold and…emotionless"

Goten stopped walking and pointed, confused, to the Silver Saiyan's wreckage living quarters

"He's hidden all right. And it looks like something went wrong with the plumbing. IT'S FLOODED!"

"No kidding, SLAAAVVEEE!"

Goten screamed in pain and surprise as a sharp pain bit into his back and a body slammed him to the ground. Kelsey was horrified and hollered for her friend to get up

He didn't move

Lead Pencil stood triumphantly over the youngest spawn of Kakarot, an empty syringe in his hand and a smirk on hi slips as he watched the hybrid struggled against the serum that had been injected into his system, but was obviously failing miserably

Kelsey Panicked some more. "GOTTTEEEENNNN!"

Still no response from the chibi on the ground. Lead smirked again, and Ronno licked his lips and crooned, "He can't hear you, sweet meat. The time is almost up. He's already ours"

Kelsey looked over at her friend and her heart sank. She didn't want to believe it, but it was true. The Son boy's mind…had been totally stripped of free will. He was as good as dead to her and the world as he lifted his black eyes, now dull with lack of emotion, waiting for Lead to give him something to do

"Goten…Chibi. Wak up. PLEASE wake up!" Kelsey sobbed, then, she lifted her head up to the sky and gave one last desperate call of desperation, spiking her energy as she had been told to of the need arose

"SPYROK-SAN!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

The Silver Saiyan was in the middle of beating a civilian half dead with his tail, enjoying himself fully, when his ears caught wind of a very familiar sound that drifted on the wind. Dropping the broken and bleeding victim to the ground, Spyrok was suddenly hit by a wave of energy that seemed to be screaming at him to get to the source and get there FAST. Ignoring the killdrive that still raged inside of him, the tailed warrior had one thing on his mind. He KNEW that energy, and it wasn't playing around

The Daughter of Vegeta was in trouble and had no way out

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

By the time Kelsey saw the blip on the horizon, Goten had (willingly) been taken away by the BASTARDS who had attacked her and him. The girl had been too shocked and horrified to be of any help to the boy she cared most for besides her Brother, and was left behind to wallow in her misery.

Spyrok landed next to the wailing female hybrid, and put a hand on her shoulder. She gazed into his crimson eyes and shied away, sensing that he wasn't completely himself and knowing that he intended to murder whoever had DARED to cause her so much pain. he knew she feared what he was at the present and tried to reserve it. Successful, the full-blood collapsed, nearly crushing the hybrid under his arm as he fell. She caught him and set him down gently on the ground until he regained his wits

"What happened, Daughter of Vegeta? I sense Goten's lingering energy, and smell the enemies putrid scent. What happened here? And where's Goten?"

Kelsey burst into tears, burying her face in his aqua gi top, her hands playing with the dark blue sash on his white gi pants, her tome defeated and full of tears as she reported,

"They…they DESTROYED him, Spyrok-san! They destroyed him and led him away like a DOG! He's completely loyal to Lead now. They gave him some kinda shot that makes him do whatever they want. And now…and now…..and now—"

Spyrok got up and growled low, "And now…someone DIES!"

Kelsey put a hand on his sash again, and her eyes depicted the deepest fear and pleading as she shook her head and begged urgently,

"NO! NO, Spyrok-san! Lead warned that if anyone attempts to rescue Goten…the BASTARD will order Chibi to perform jisatsu! PLEASE! Don't go!"

Spyrok halted, fists clenched. "Then what do we do, Kelsey-chan? I REFUSE to stand by and WATCH as one of my FAMILY is made to perform for those BASTARDS!"

Kelsey too a deep breath and said in a small voice, "The only way to get him back…is for me to win the tournament. If I win, Chibi will be given an antidote. If I lose…" the Saiyan Princess's voice cracked but she held up her head and continued with a brave face, though inside she was terrified, "I'll join Goten at Lead's feet"

Spyrok exploded, "OVER MY DEAD BODY!"

Kelsey shrieked in surprise as the Silver Saiyan blew up a mountain with a single burst of energy, then went SSJ3 but couldn't hold the form, so he settled on the highest level of SSJ2 he ever reached. Glaring at the Heiress to the throne, he growled. "We train. NOW"

Shocked out of her stupor by his commanding tone, a tone he NEVER used wither her, EVER, the Daughter of Vegeta ran to Spyrok's side, and the training began

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Vegeta growled at Trunks as the hybrid tried to eat a scallop off of his Sister's plate. The guilty chibi pouted and folded his arms. The Prince of All Saiyans was twice as hungry as his heir, and was a little ticked off because the family could not eat until everyone was at the table. The youngest of his spawns had a vacant chair

"Where IS that child?" the Prince growled

Trunks scratched his head and shrugged, "Maybe she went to the park with Goten. Who knows, who cares, I'm STARVING!"

"I feel so loved, Trunks! Thanks A LOT!"

Vegeta snorted and dug into the mountain that was his dinner while Trunks unleashed his hungry mouth on the small hill that was in front of him

"Where have you been, Kelsey Briefs?" the blue-haired genius demanded, taking Kelsey's coat off and shoving her towards the table, "I was beginning to worry about your safety! You can't be out at all hours like this" Bulma shook her head

Kelsey rolled her eyes. "RELAX, Mom! I was just hanging out with Goten and we…stayed a little late at the park. No big deal"

Vegeta snorted, "I hope it isn't as big of a deal…than your LYING problem"

Kelsey's jaw dropped and her eyes widened as she sputtered, "H…how…how did you…?"

The Saiyan Prince chuckled, folding hi s arms across his chest and leaning back on his chair, "His energy is all over you, mixed with a stench of Kakarot's brat and three humans"

Kelsey gulped. Vegeta continued, his tone dangerously calm. "I remember having FORBID you and your Brother to interact with the Lower Class at this point in time. You are reckless, Kelsey but you have NEVER blatantly disobeyed me before. I am curious to WHY you have done it. NOW"

The girl took a deep breath and told the entire story, leaving nothing out. When it came to the part about Goten's breaking, Trunks went SSJ in his fury, and Vegeta had to restrain his raging heir

"I'LL KILL THEM! I'LL KILL THEM! I WILL KILL EACH AND EVERY ONE OF THEM!"

This ranting went on until Vegeta got tired of it and knocked trunks out and dumped him on the floor

"I don't care how much is stake, you are GOING to enter that tournament and PROVE that Saiyans CANNOT be MANIPULATED by puny humans like these IDIOTS!"

Shocked that her Father actually approved of her entering the championships, Kelsey had no choice but to glomp her Dad, showering him with grateful sentiments

"Thank you, Daddy! THANK YOU!"

Vegeta held his Daughter at arms length and said in a dark, serious tone, looking her in the eyes with a look that said he meant business

"Kelsey, if for any reason you don't claim victory, then I must do a very…DIFFICULT task. I must end your life. I would rather have you DIE than watch you be DISGRACED as Kakarot's spawn is being disgraced. Do you understand?"

Her eyes filling with tears, Kelsey nodded. Trunks was not in agreement and challenged his Father

"You could PREVENT them from doing that to Kelsey, Dad! One poke from you would KILL them!"

"This is true, Son. However, this deal that your Sister has made is a deal of HONOR and she is HONOR BOUND to KEEP IT. I cannot interfere with this matter but I REFUSE to watch or let her go through with such a course of action"

Trunks was silent then, and the family sat together, the intensity of the moment not wavering until the next morning

That night, Spyrok tossed and turned in his second cave and finally gave up on sleep, opting instead to look at the moon from his favorite hilltop. The moon was waxing gibbous tonight. That meant he only had a short time before he went completely feral. As the Silver Saiyan gazed up at the peaceful skies, an energy signal, small but close, caught his attention. He smiled,

"Hello, Kelsey-chan"

She smiled up at him, but her smile didn't reach her eyes

"Hello. Am I…disturbing you, Spyrok-san?"

He grinned. "No, Daughter of Vegeta. You are too noble to be a bother to anyone, least of all to a Below Class like myself. I am curious though, what brings you to me this time? Are you in pain because Son Goten is defenseless and weak in mentality?"

The Princess nodded and sat down. Spyrok stretched himself on his back in a contended, peaceful manner, his face tranquil as he listened to Kelsey tell him of the first time she had met the youngest Son boy

"When we first met, it was a total accident. It was the first day of school, our first year. I was rushing to get to class when we collided…"

_- Flashback -_

_"Watch where you're going KLUTZ!" the girl snarled and picked up her books then looked at the spikey-haired boy that was in her way. "Hey…you're Kakarot's kid aren't you? Goten, right?"_

_Goten nodded and whimpered a sorry and the girl shoved him away,_

_"Well, don't expect our paths to cross again, Chibi. I can't bee seen with a Third Class Gaki. My Father would KILL ME!"_

_"YOU'RE…VEGGIE HEAD'S DAUGHTER? WOOOOOW! Trunks never told me he had a SISTER!"_

_"Well, DUH baka! Who do you think I was? MADONNA?"_

_"An ANGEL" came a breathless reply_

_The girl snorted and the two parted ways_

_- End Flash back -_

"No one had ever called me an angel before. Not to my FACE anyway. It's always, KELSEY or to my Dad, BRAT or something…anyways, I thought that that was the last time I would see Chibi. Boy was I WRONG!"

The hybrid sighed, "The next time we crossed paths…was also the beginning of our troubles with Pencil"

Spyrok started at this, "So you guys have been feuding for a few years now?"

"Yeah. Since the very first day we started school. EVER. It started when Goten decided to wet his pants in the cafeteria…"

_- Flash Back -_

_Kelsey was so hungry, she felt like eating everything in the cafeteria. However, there was one problem. There was a sign on the door. CAFETERIA CLOSED. Someone was going to die_

_Rushing to the second cafeteria, the BACK LINE, the hybrid Princess saw that Lead Pencil was once again hassling a helpless victim. She chuckled._ Stupid human. He feels the need to beat on people just because he CAN. Oh well, might as well see what the dweeb is who ticked him off. This should be interesting. _The girls eyes widened in amazement at the scene before her. _It's…the Son of Goku! But…but why isn't he behaving like a TRUE Saiyan and decking the wuss in the FACE?"

_The Daughter of Vegeta wanted to sit back and watch the show but then she heard the bully holler the REAL reason the GOOD cafeteria was CLOSED_

_"YOU PEED ON THE FLOOR, BAKA! Because of YOU, we gotta eat 7 WEEK OLD RAMEN"_

_The girl's eyes turned red with rage, and she shoved Lead aside and gave the sobbing Goten a punch to the gut before smashing her fist into Lead's jaw_

_"EEENNOOOOUUUUGGGGHHHH! I don't CARE if he ruined lunch! Ok, I DO…but so WHAT? You punch him once and LEAVE! Don't keep laying it in him!"_

_Lead wiped the blood off his lips and sneered, "Stay outta this, Tiny! This idiot had this coming for a LOOONNNGGG time! Come on, twerp! It's time for ore!"_

_Goten, too afraid to disobey, slowly walked towards the bully, head down and eyes to the floor. he was stopped by the Daughter of Vegeta as she pushed him aside and decked Lead in the kisser, knocking him out cold_

_"I said LAY OFF!" she growled. turning to the trembling Son boy, the girl helped him up, only to have him fall in her arms, sighing tiredly,_

_"I knew you were…an angel…" he whispered as he passed out, a smile on his face and a warm feeling in his gut (which still hurt)_

_Kelsey laughed, "No, Chibi. I'm no angel. But maybe…maybe I could be a friend"_

_- End Flash Back -_

"We've been friends ever since that day" Kelsey sighed and shuddered as she thought of the haunted look Goten had when he was being led away. "An Lead has been our enemy ever since. I don't know why he hated Goten so much before the incident three months ago, but he always seemed to enjoy picking on him. I was always there to MAKE SURE nothing happened…but now…now I can't do ANYTHING to get Goten out of this mess he's in! Not unless I win the Championships. What is he gonna do before then? Who will be there for him NOW?" the girl sniffled and continued. "I wish…sometimes I wish…that I had left well enough alone that day!"

The Princess began to sob quietly, the Silver Saiyan rubbing her back, crying silently along with her and singing softly one of his favorite tunes, restoring both their courage and hope as he wove his voice through the night peace

"Darkness of white you can through the sadness take your flight

and become the wings the pierce the veil

spreading strong and true tonight"

Kelsey sighed and snuggled closer to him picking up the tune,

"Brought into the light at last by the cold unveiling sun

I was granted freedom take to become the chosen one"

Spyrok opened his voice again, his eyes filling with tears as he embraced what he KNEW he would become, and he hugged the Daughter of Vegeta closer to him, vowing to never hurt her in his blood lusting rampage,

"Through the mirror light reflected

miraculous it seems

my soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me

breaking the dark of night

piercing through the painted white

cut it all away from yesterday till a new era's in sight"

The Silver Saiyan's voice carried with it his very soul as he opened his heart and fully let the lyrics become his silent pact as Kelsey joined him, her throat unable to restrain her voice as she spoke the creed with him

"Unlock the heart within,

let it spread its wings and soar!

Rising up in flight

through the night of white

and fly on forever more"

The song ended, Kelsey was nearly asleep, when the Silver Saiyan asked softly, "Daughter of Vegeta?"

Opening on eyes, Kelsey responded with a moaning, tired, "Hmm?"

"Will you…wil you sing the chorus to me if…if I ever lose myself? Will you bring me back to sanity with our pact?"

"I don't know, Spyrok-san. I don't have your power to manipulate people's emotions with my voice. I could TRY, I but I don't know…or think it'll work"

Spyrok grinned. "It will, Kelsey-chan. You just have to dig deep within yourself and FIND the power sleeping there, Just dig deep. You'll find it"

Kelsey nodded sleepily, "I promise, Spyrok-san. I will sing to you. I will REMIND you of who you really are with our pact. I swear on the heritage of my father"

The royal hybrid fell asleep, and Spyrok looked up once again at the moon, a tear trickling down his face as he also drifted to sleep

"If you don't dig deep enough, Kelsey-chan…then all is lost for me, and the last of the SilverBacks…will have to be destroyed…Along with everything you worked so hard to achieve"


	5. Where There's Life, There's Hope

A/N: I'm just posting this quickly, very busy nothing to say. Chapter 6 should be up soon! Love you all!

**Karcri's Disclaimer: **No, Karci does not own DBZ or any of its characters, all ownership goes to Akira Toriyama and Funimation productions and what ever other productions contributed to this EPIC anime unless I made it up, which is like, one character, Vegeta's daughter, who I named Kelsey Shacore Brief [excluding the last name] because well, I have know idea what to name her

**BatWingteenavenger Disclaimer:** Spyrok is MINE! If anyone disagrees, take it up with Toriyama because besides the plot and made up stuff, HE OWNS EVERYTHING THAT I DON'T!

* * *

The place they led him to seemed familiar, but he didn't know why. All he knew was that the Leader, Lead-sama, had deemed HIM worthy to be his loyal servant. Therefore, he resolved to do his best, lest Lead-sama punish him severely. Goten HATED being punished.

However, he had not done anything wrong yet, so he was puzzled when Ronno lifted him off his feet by his collar and BEAT him, punching his stomach until he threw up. Then, the redhead passed him to another troop leader, Raptor, who sneered at him, smacking him sccross the face with both the front and the back of his hand. Raptor passed the victim to Shiba, another leader, who simply spit on the chibi before handing him to Lead.

Lead stood on his outcropping, looking over the 5,000 members newly gathered since last time's disaster. The mullet head lifted Goten above the mob, holding the battered chibi by the back of his collar as he announced triumphantly,

"Members of the South Branch of Shimasu Akai! Look, and see the hybrid TWERP who brought pain and breakage to this gang three months past! I tell you now. . . .we have been AVENGED! Members of the South Branch, for our pleasure and continued vengeance. .. I give you. . .SON GOTEN!"

The gang erupted into a roaring cheer, the members screaming for hybrid blood . Lead held up his hands for silence and the roaring ceased. Raptor produced a long chain attatched to a thick, metal collar and handed it to the Leader. Lead waved the contraption away,

"No, no, Raptor, that isn't necessary. Save the Collar of Obediance. . . for BRIEFS!"

Again, the gang roared, and again, Lead raised his hands and shushed them.

"Now, fellow comrades, I shall give you Son Goten to play with. Do not be too rough with him, he is MY pet and I do not want ONE bone broken. So have fun, but do NOT pound him!"

Goten was thrown into the waiting crowed, and they punced on him with a roar. Lead turned to his cousin, who stood in the shadows and cracked his knuckles.

"Sweet revenge. Tell me, cousin, with Sasori tamed, who will be your successor?"

The Leader paused before shrugging, "I don't know. Ronno or Raptor most like;y. Why do you ask?"

"Because this situation presents the perfect test, with one of your enemies in your grasp. Test your squad leaders by using little Son as the subject."

Lead's eyes sparkled as his cousin continued, chuckling evily

"The leader who makes him squirm in terror the most, or is the most CRUEL, will be the next Leader of the South Branch!"

Pencil erupted into twisted cackles as he slapped his conniving relative on the back.

"That's what I'm talking about! Now YOU are an EVIL GENIUS! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

-The next morning-

She woke up in her bed without knowing how she got there. Trunks slept contentedly on her floor in the cot made for him, the black scorpion clearly visible beneath his gi. Kelsey wished her Brother would get rid of that thing but Trunks insisted he keep the mark of shame, so she dealt with it. The Princess wondered what Spyrok-san meant last night about her 'bringing him back to sanity' She had promised she would without knowing what she was actually promising. Was the Silver Saiyan going insane? Was her Father right about him and should she stay away? What hurt was he hiding from her last night while the sealed their creed? She had seen him cry, without knowing why he shed tears

He had nothing to be sad about as far as she knew. What was going on? She was startled from her thoughts by her Brother's soft tone as he stood up and tensed,

"Kelsey…do you feel that? That some REALLY DARK chi! Oh, wait…it…it LEFT. Hmmm that was weird, well, good thing I had to get up anyway"

Kelsey hated to bring up old wounds as a time when things were looking up for her Nissan, but she had to know if her mentor was going to end up…like SASORI

"Trunks?"

"Hmm?"

"Did you feel anything—in warning before the DARK side of you took over? I mean, did you KNOW you were gonna go…EVIL beforehand?"

Trunks chuckled, "Of course not, Feisty! If I knew that I was gonna HURT you, I would have never joined the side of the ENEMY!"

Kelsey sighed, "Hmmmm. Spyrok-san was acting funny last night. He was really sad about something, and kept looking at the moon, as if—as if it would be the last time he would be able to see it. As if he knew something awful was gonna happen ta him"

Trunks got up and climbed into his Sister's bed, motioning for her to scoot over and give him some room. Once settled, the older Briefs let his Sister snuggle with him until thy had to get ready for school

"I wouldn't worry about him, Kelsey. Spyrok can take care of himself. He's probably just worried about the Championships and Goten's situation. He's fine trust me"

"Thanks, Nissan" Kelsey sighed in relief as she drifted off to sleep, not knowing that her fears for the Silver Saiyan were quite justified

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Ok, class, before I launch into a lecture, I need to announce that I will be taking a two week hiatus to settle some personal issues abroad. Yes, Mr. Pencil?"

The bully giggled cruelly and asked,

"Do these 'issues' have anything to do with your new hairstyle? Or are you just going EMO?"

The class and the teacher snickered. Spyrok shook his head,

"Maybe to the first question, and NO to the second.I forgot that I scheduled a test for today, so, take out paper and a pencil and get ready for the chapter one quiz"

The classroom buzzed as kids got ready. Spyrok noticed that Kelsey and Trunks were slow today. He couldn't blame them in the least, and called the two to his desk, "Mr. and Miss Briefs, some see me please"

The chibis rushed up, and he motioned them to lean in close

"Hey, I know it's going to be really hard for you two to concentrate right. I know how you feel believe me I do, I can barely control my rage when I look at Pencil. But I have a duty to the class, and I HAVE to fulfill it. This test should be a breeze for you two, so I want A level material, GOT IT? Good! Take the test, then I'll let you both leave early"

The two siblings nodded and took their seats as Spyrok handed out the tests and the exam began. Lead finished before everyone and began making faces at classmates who weren't yet done. Ronno finished second and began to kick Kelsey's chair in front of him, the stopped and began to smack his lips, grinning as the Daughter of Vegeta shuddered. His actions didn't go unnoticed by the sharp-eyes, keen-eared teacher, and Ronno turned red in the face as the Silver Saiyan chastised him in front of everyone

"Well, it looks like Ronno-san is so lonely that he feels the need to DROOL over a pretty lady! Sorry, redhead, but that one's taken by a certain Chibi, and besides, you should save your drool for the cafeteria, because the only chicks YOU are going to get with the grades you have…are DEEP FRIED!"

The class erupted into fits of giggles and Ronno uttered a curse as testing continued. Trunks threw the bully a death glare, and Ronno by sticking his tongue out at the older Briefs. Trunks growled low and began to stand up, but a warning look from the Silver Saiyan forced him to remain in his chair. Ronno gave a smug look, and the older Briefs shook with suppressed fury and mouthed, "I'm watching you!"

Spyrok noticed Lead was drawing again, and got a small chill up his spine. The chibi drew for kicks and loved showing off his art to other students…before making his audience suffer later. Too often, the boy's target was one of the Briefs'. Too often, the Silver Saiyan had to come to their rescue because too often, the cunning leader would wait until no other staff member was around to stop him.

Spyrok quietly left his desk and moved behind the leader watching the bully's hand as it made smooth strokes of impending doom across the white surface. The gruesome image took form right before the teacher's eyes, and the ease that it was being drawn creeped him out

"Well, THAT is disturbing," Spyrok hissed in the bully's ear, making Lead jump four feet in the air, clearly spooked that the Saiyan had been standing beside him for ten minutes unnoticed by him. The teacher took the drawing and took Lead by the ear out to the hallway, closing the door behind him. Lead sneered at his captor in defiance before shrinking back in fear as he read the Saiyan's curling tail. He was in HUGE trouble and he knew it. Still, he had one other trump card, and used it, "If you hurt me, I can have them KICK you! PERMANENTLY!"

The Saiyan grinned at him savagely, and held up the paper. The parchment had the two Briefs chibis drowning in a pool of Goten's blood, and in the background, Lead and Ronno toasted in celebration as Gohan roasted over a fire.

"I could have you EXPELLED for drawing this horror flick advertisement, Lead Pencil! You count yourself lucky that I am not going to SLAUGHTER YOU for this! I'll let you off this once. If I see it happen again, you're GONE in more ways than one!"

The bully was going to retaliate, but Spyrok's eyes flashed red and his tail went ballistic as he threatened to throw himself into a kill drive fit. Not wanting to be the victim of another attack, Lead sulkily walked back into the classroom while the teacher blasting the drawing into ashes, then blasting the ashes into dust before going inside.

-The Next Morning-

"WOAAH!" Trunks exclaimed while the family was gathered for breakfast, "HOLY COW! What the heck is THAT? I've never felt such a…a DARK chi in my LIFE! Wait, it—it disappeared. Weird."

Vegeta snorted, "Stop making excuses and finish your meal so you can get to your educational torture!"

"Don't TELL me you didn't feel that energy, Dad! That nearly made my head EXPLODE!"

Vegeta growled low, "OF COURSE I FELT IT! But since it disappered so suddenly. I am going to assume that whatever it was is died suddenly or was obliterated by Kakarot. either way it is no concern of MINE! Now, GET OUT THE DOOR!"

The two chibi's quickly did so. Once they were gone. The Prince Of All Saiyans smirked and looked up at the sky

"So, Silverback, your time is beginning to shrink to the days of reconning. Lets hope that you make it out ... ALIVE and SANE. It would really be a shame to have your life end...just as it was BEGININNIG!"

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Trunks and Kelsey flew to school in silence, interrupted by the occasional headache caused by another burst of dark energy. Finally, Kelsey veered of course, Trunks following

"KELSEY! School is THAT way!"

The Son of Vegeta grinned as he followed his Sister to where the energy disturbance was coming from, knowing full well that stopping her was out of the question. The signal led the to Pepper City, a small city at the edge of nowhere. And there was utter chaos coming from the center of the city. The hybrids took in the scene before them with horror, for Trunks, Déjà vu

Bodies were strewn everywhere and death scents lingered in the air. There was no ki blast marks, yet the casualties were horribly bent and broken. One even had a spine poking put of its back and the neck practically shattered

"What the heck is going on around here? Who—or WHAT—would DO this?"

Trunks panted in horror. A man ran away, hearing his question, stopped and hollered, "KEMONO! KEMONO has come to the city and has come with the hand of DEATH! RUN if you value your lives! The Beast shows no mercy to women nor children! RUUUNNNN!"

Kelsey cracked her knuckles, "A beast, huh? We'll just see how BEASTLY it is aster we PUMMEL HIM TO DEATH! Come on, Trunks!"

"Kelsey WAIT!" Trunks warned, "We can't just go rushing in like this. We need a—"

His Sister ignored him and was off, heading for the center of the city, fists at the ready. What she saw when she got there nearly sent the Daughter of Vegeta into fear coma. A Saiyan stood in the middle of the mob of civilians—ebony hair the length of SSJ3, dressed in a oil-black gi with a red undershirt, boots, arm wrappings, and a sash, coal tail lashing in KILL DRIVE excitement as he held a civilian by the throat. Without a thought, the being flexed his thumb and the civilian fell to the street, dead. Quick as lightening, the stranger grinned and flew through a mob of armed people, striking with speed only Kelsey could see until the entire square was empty of any living souls. The Saiyan wiped out half the city in two minutes, leaving nothing behind except cold bodies and wailing family members

Horrified, the Daughter of Vegeta screamed her fury at the senseless killing and lunged at the awful monster, turning SSJ mid strike

The blow never reached him.

With a speed the chibi never thought possible, the stranger struck. The hybrid felt her knees buck as the bandaged fist slammed into her stomach, then a knee attacked her ribs as her neck was struck by an elbow strike and her chin met the heel of his palm. The Daughter of Vegeta fell to the concrete, unconscious in her normal state. Trunks saw his Sister go down and roared in rage, flying at the black-clad fighter with the intention to kill. He didn't have as much luck as Kelsey did in his attack. Though Trunks was more experienced, his weakness was that he was too hotheaded and didn't think before he attacked, making him vulnerable to an opponent who saw through his moves. The Son of the Prince felt pain as his legs was grabbed, then SNAPPED by the cunning fighter. In his agony, Trunks fired a ki blast at the figure, who batted it away before attacking again, grabbing the chibi by the head and slamming him face first into the sidewalk, the CURB STOMPING him until his ribs were splinters. Lifting the limp periwinkle chibi up by the throat and dumped him next to his Sister and took off, heading to the desert, where he collapsed, senseless and back to himself again

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

Lead watched in glee and approval as the three leaders took turns handling the broken Son Goten. All three had beaten the chibi viciously, and now they sat in a circle and took turns making the boy squirm. Of the three, Ronno was the best to do so far. He was so cunning and ruthless and—entertaining—that Lead descided to join the group just to watch the redhead from up close. Presently, SHiba had ROnno and Raptor holding Goten by his limbs a little bit off the ground while the bully pressed down on him. Goten squealed in pain as his shoulders felt the strain. After 10 minutes of applied pressure increase, the chibi was handed to Raptor, the browm haored leader of squad nine. Raptor bashed the Son boy in the head, knocking him head over heels to the edge of the circle

"Come back, Son!" Raptor commanded. Goten obeyed and was bashed away again. Five times the brunette called him back, and he eagerly obeyed, giggling as the older boy sent him tumbling again. The sixth time, Goten stumbled back on his own without any prompting. Raptor grinned savagely and smacked the eager chibi away again, laughing as Goten shook himself off and come back for more. Instead id granting the victim another smack, Raptor passed the chibi on to Ronno, who was grinning like an evil hyena as his eyes followed the battered Son boy as Goten was plopped down in front of the last squad leader. The redhead put his mouth to the side of Goten's neck, then whispered in cruel drawl,

"You know, it's been too long since I've tasted hybrid, little Son. The first time was when Lead took a break from dissecting one and I snuck a piece of the Gold Fighter. I took a nibble out of spite because the Gold Fighter was the reason why I am an only child. He let my Brother fall to his death. That one taste was all it took. Now, I crave hybrid meat, and I DROOL whenever I see one of your kind. I just can't get enough…"

The bully laid into the neck with his teeth, smaking his lips over the wound he just made and fully enjoying his victim's cries until Goten screamed his terror and passed out, Ronno's tongue massaging his throat in hungry pleasure and other leader's laughing at his helplessness

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ

"Basic White Belt Form!"

"Basic White Belt Form, SIR!"

"Si CHUK! One!"

Kelsey turned to her left and executed a low block, grinning as her long-sleeved, navy gi made a whooshing sound

"Two!"

Stepping forward, there was snap sound from the type of material as the hybrid punched with her right hand, putting her left at her side, fist clenched

"Three!"

Low block again, this time she turned 90 degrees to her right

"Four!"

Kelsey stepped and punched again, grinning as her gi snapped once more

"On your count, do the next four moves. I want to hear a STRONG kehup on 8. SI CHUK!"

Kelsey nodded, turning a quarter angle to her left and rasiung her left arm in a perfect high block above her head—elbow bent, wrist slightly turned, and fist clenched tightly. She stepped forward again, this time high-blocking with the right arm. Then punched forward again, left high block. She stepped one last time, punching staright ahead but a little lower then shoulder height,

"KIA!"

Spyrok shook his head, "Baroh"

Kelsey faced her teacher, feet shoulder width apart, arms in front slightly bent, fists clenched at her belt knot and an inch apart—the traditional 'ready' stance. The Silver Saiyan circled his student, the wind tugging on his now shoulder-length, ebony locks that he had put up in a short sash. Kelsey had remarked that the style made him look like a Samurai or Ninja. He definitely DRILLED her like a deeply devoted martial arts Master, and the Daughter of Vegeta had a feeling that she would have to do the form again—for the literal thirteenth time

"What's the matter, Kelsey-chan? I can see the form has improved, but you just aren't FEELING it. I like the snap. The snap is good, but the execution isn't the problem. You're going through the motions like a robot and that won't cut it in the competition or the street. So what's the problem?"

The girl sighed, her voice telling of her frustration, "The PROBLEM is that I don't see the point in practicing this form when I SHOULD be focusing on improving my COMBAT SKILLS! When am I ever gonna use these combinations besides in the Poomse competition? How is THIS gonna help me save—HEY!"

Spyrok moved to Kelsey's left side and roundhouse kicked her in the waist, grunting as the girl turned and low-blocked his leg out of the way, the swiftly punched his solar plexis, knocking the attacking Saiyan backwards a couple feet

"What the HECK was THAT for?" the girl raged, getting back in her ready stance and glaring at her instructor

The Saiyan did not say anything but instead, attacked her from the RIGHT side. Kelsey growled and repeated the block and counter attacked before having to quarter turn and high-block as Spyrok attacked her with an axe kick that would have knocked the chibi Princess out cold. The attacker moved back and the defender moved forward, blocking two more axe kicks. Kelsey got fed up with defending and stepped forward again, knocking Spyrok breathless as she struck him HARD in the solar plexus again. The teacher attacked her from the right side and she blocked his low strike and stepped towards him, hitting his chest again. He attacked low from the left, and she repeated her movements. Spyrok attacked her from the rear, and she whirled around and blocked his knife-hand with a middle block. The teacher gave the Princess no time to think as his right hand went for her stomach and she blocked him again, and again as he countered the block with a punch to the face. Furious and thinking he was making fun of her, the student let fly with her right fist to his chest for one last time

"KIA!"

Spyrok smiled ear to ear as he picked himself off the ground and wiped the trickle of blood and drool from his mouth,

"Baroh"

She obeyed, still seething. "WHAT the HECK was THAT? Were you tryna KILL ME? You are WICKED FAST!"

"Congratulations, Kelsey-chan. You have just mastered Basic White Belt form—and used it correctly in defending yourself. You now know the true significance of the art of Poomse. Now, run the form again, this time, act like I am STILL attacking you. SI CHUK!"

The girl ran through the form again. This time, Spyrok was grinning the entire time as she went through her movements with such ferocity and grace, it would have mad Kwanjang Ocampo proud. After Kelsey completed her form, the two went to Spyrok's cave and stretched out there muscles, then sat down to eat the Ramen that had been boiling while they had been drilling. Kelsey was happy and content and tired all at once, and was getting ready to calm down and relax and would have done both….if Spyrok had not removed the hair sash and let down his wild black locks, now even wilder from training, and gone into the other part of the cave to change into a different shirt. The actions themselves were not the problem. His appearance after coming out of the changing tunnel was the trouble

Dresses in a deep red undershirt that made the white pants he wore stand out, his blue side sash whipping in the wind that blew through the airshafts, his coal black tail; whipping behind him, mouth drooling in anticipation of a second course to the meal, and eyes sparkling hungrily, the Silver Saiyan was a mirror image of the horror that plagued Pepper City that morning. The Daughter if Vegeta shrieked and got into her fighting stance, her eyes slowly turning teal as she powered up and snarled,

"How could I have been so BLIND? It was YOU this morning WASN'T IT! I though there was a new threat in town nut it was YOU! I don't know why you're doing this Spyrok-san, but I'm gonna shut you down NOW!"

The enraged chibi's actions caught the full blood off guard, and he barely had any time to dodge as her fists flew at him. Confused, Spyrok held the rampaging student at arm's length and asked,

"What do you mean? What have I don't to deserve your wrath, Daughter of Vegeta?"

Kelsey flew at him again, and he dodged her again, clearly reluctant to raise any offense in fear of hurting the tiny raging ball of Saiyan. Kelsey raged on, attacking him from all sides and growling her tale of what she believed was the act of his betrayal

"YOU KILLED CIVILIANS! You SLAUGHTERED thousands of people with your bare hands in less than an HOUR then turned your hand on ME AND TRUNKS! My poor big Brother lies on the COUCH AGAIN thanks to YOU! DON'T TELL ME YOU DON'T REMEMBER!"

"I have not raised one finger against any innocents since four years ago! I would NEVER lay a FINGER on the Son of the Prince or YOU even if my life depended on it. Daughter of Vegeta, what have I DONE?"

Kelsey spat at him and kicked him HARD in the groin, making the confused Saiyan double over in pain and fall to the floor. The Daughter of Vegeta stood over her target of wrath with a justified smirk on her face and venom in her voice as she held up his tail and rubbed it gently, the sensation making Spyrok relax and almost purr in ecstasy. Satisfied that she had complete control over him now, Kelsey said softly,

"I thought you were a good guy, Spyrok-san. Maybe you were, but the truth is, you're no better than Goten's Uncle Radditz NOW. You once asked me to punish you severely if you did anything that displeased me"

The girl gripped on the tail, but now, completely relaxed, Spyrok's limbs refused to obey him and he was forced to lay helpless as Kelsey continued to cause immense pain through his weak spot. The found it pleasurable to cause him agony for actions he had no idea of committing and her hands continued to mangle his appendage as she spat at him again,

"I refused before. Now I make up for my idiocy by GRANTING YOUR REQUEST! So, SCREAM! SCREAM FOR MERCY from the Daughter of Vegeta, you BELOW CLASS DOG!"

The girl squeezed the black appendage as hard as her SSJ fists could clench, reveling in the torment of her victim as he writhed beneath her onslaught. Finally, unable to hold back anymore and because Kelsey had commanded him to do so, Son Spyrok screamed. He screamed long and loud, voicing his agony loudly and full-forced, shrieking his shame as his torture at the hands of the Saiyan no Oojo continued. The Saiyan had no clue why he was being punished. All he knew was that it pleased her to see him squirm. Kelsey did not let up. She did not relent. She was enjoying making the monster who had hurt her and her Brother suffer at HER hands. She gripped his tail and laughed coldly as his screaming died down to whimpers as her began to pass out from tail abuse

"I should KILL you for what you've done, you worthless coward! However, I need you ALIVE to train me for the tournament, We are no longer friends unless you change what you've become. I will finish what my Grandfather started with your kind! If you change, then you will earn my trust again. As of now, our relationship is cut down to Royal over TRASH!"

Deeply ashamed though he still had no idea what he had done or when he had done it, Spyrok allowed his tears of pain to fall freely before whispering piteously,

"I understand the terms and will obey, Saiyan no Oojo. Does it please you to release me from the agony at this time?"

She grinned savagely at him and twisted the appendage, he wanted to whimper but he had nothing left to express the pain she was causing him. Seeing his weakness only made Kelsey smirk haughtily,

"No I think I'll let you suffer a bit more. Traitors seldom get released with mercy results:

He was nearly dead with agony, but he refused to pass out until she wished it. He did however, whisper in pointed curiosity,

"Is that YOU talking…or SASORI?"

Her anger flaring, Kelsey threw the weak Silver Saiyan into the cavern wall with a roar, laying into him with her full strength until he threw up blood. Then gripping his throat with one hand and tail with the other, the Princess growled in the voice of DEATH,

"Don't you EVER mention that PSYCHOTIC ANIMAL in my presence EVER AGAIN! And if you do, then I will KILL YOU!"

She let him fall to the floor in a puddle of his own blood, then turned to leave, "By the way, consider this a regular addition to our schedule. I am not satisfied with the beating I just gave you, and your punishment will be extended until I say so"

The voice from the cave was weak and full of resolve and acceptance of this disgrace as it responded while Kelsey took to the air, and the Daughter of Vegeta felt not a shred of pity as her ears picked up the endearing phrase, "As you wish, Saiyan no Oojo. As you wish."

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

Trunks nearly swallowed a straw as his Sister blew through the window, totally furious and totally reeking of Sasori energy. The periwinkle chibi felt shame and chills as Kelsey powered down and walked past him into the gravity room, where their always training Father was working up a sweat. Trunks didn't hear what was said, but it was obviously pretty funny, for the Saiyan Prince was laughing hysterically. The chibi's heart grew fearful as his Sister walked into the room and finished their conversation

"Kelsey, make sure next time you see him, rub his tail a little harder, then command him to come see me. I will teach you how to CORRECTLY treat the BELOW CLASS, and you will see why he has been brought up to respect and FEAR us"

Kelsey nodded, "It'll be my pleasure, Dad"

She turned to her Brother, who was horrified as what he had just heard, but curious as well, "Uhm, did I miss something? What's wrong between you and Spyrok? Did he break his word and FINALLY SMACKED you for being a JERK to him? Or fif YOU do something to tick him off"

Kelsey looked at him and annoyance and said, "Trunks, HE is the monster that we fought and LOST TO in Pepper City! HE did this to you! I was right, Trunks. I was right about him all along and so is Dad! He ACTS nice and like a gentlemen, but deep down he's no better than Lead Pencil. I can't believe you TRUST that MONSTER!"

There was a period of silence while the older Briefs though this over shaking his head,

"So, he got an adrenaline rush and succumbed to his Saiyan desires for a little while. It's nothing new to me; he's done it before. What's confusing is WHY he attacked YOU of all people. And the hair. And the eyes. That part freaks me out and IS new to his rages. I wonder—no, he's too old. It can't be. Can it?"

"What, Trunks?"

"Could it be…that Spyrok is FINALLY going through PUBERTY?"

The Saiyan no Oojo smacked her Brother ion the head, "Don't be stupid, Trunks! He is just EVIL that's all! As far as I'm concerned, Dad was right about him AND his kind. They have two purposes, to be used…AND ABUSED. For what Spyrok has done, I WILL abuse him…and ENJOY IT!"

Kelsey suddenly found herself on the floor, her nose bleeding and her jaw nearly broken, Trunks standing over her, fists clenched and fully powered. Had her Brother actually delivered a PUNCH TO THE FACE…to HER?

"Shut up, BAKA! You know NOTHING!" his voice was a dangerously calm growl Kelsey was struck speechless by the title her Brother had addressed her by. He had NEVER used that name for her, except in jest. She listened as he went on,

"Spyrok has been through more pan, more TORTURE than we will have to go through in TEN LIFETIMES if Lead gets his way! For SEVEN TEARS he's been BUTCHERED and used for a BATTERY, with no sleep at all and barely enough food to stay ALIVE. You just met him a little a while ago, Kelsey. I've known him for FOUR YEARS and I tell you now that he is the mist honest person you could ever meet. He would NEVER do this to me without reason or without conscious of knowing what he was doing. I don't KNOW why he did this but I DO know he was telling the truth when he said he didn't remember what he did this morning. AS FOR YOU—what is UP with you, Tiny? Stop acting like a spoiled BRAT. MAN, you reek of my dark energy and you smell like blood. OH CRUD! Take a shower before you make me sicker then I already am, or worse, start my heart rate and adrenaline up again. While you shower, think about what you did, and tell me when you're done if you wanna keep going. Because right now—you aren't acting like the Kelsey I know"

She ran into the bathroom, conflicted but resolved, as she looked back and saw her Brother slowly power down, his movements reeking of pain as he crawled to the couch, coughing violently as a rib piece flew out of his mouth

"DAD! That makes five so far! I WIN!"

"NOT until the fish jumps! OK, NOW you win! Congratulations, Trunks, you beat my guess. NOW SHUT UP AND EAT YOUR RAMEN!"

The girl turned away, smiling, but in her mind, she was thinking of many nasty things to do to the monster that had caused her Brother to be in so much pain. Son Spyrok had been through pain before, according to her Brother. It was time he learned the meaning of unrelenting agony

DBZDBZDBZDBZDBZ\

The gang snickered and pushed the Gold Fighter through the gauntlet leading to the small figure they had caged up in a mesh cage and set next to Ronno, who had removed the smaller chibi and held him by the collar. Not that Goten was really interested in running away. He was perfectly content being next to the redhead and actually preferred Ronno than Lead. The Leader was frustrated by the chibis insistent want for abuse, and often had Goten lay under his feet, not doing much, as a punishment. Of course, Gohan knew none of this as the blindfold was removed from his eyes. All he knew was that his little Brother had been completely and utterly broken, and as the chibi looked blankly up at his Nissan, Gohan's eyes filled with silent tears. Kneeling, the older hybrid wrapped his shackled arms around Goten's small body and whispered in his ear, using the infiltration technique to cut through the barrier surrounding the boy's mind

"Goten, can you hear me? Come on, I know you're trapped in the serum's prison, but I NEED you to hear me! I haven't abandoned you, Touto! I just…I can't rescue you. Not this time. I…I'm sorry, Goten. Stay strong, squirt. Stay PURE and please, PLEASE, stay SAFE! I'll see you in a while, OK? Just stay ALIVE. This isn't goodbye, but I do have to leave again. Be strong, little guy. BE STRONG"

Suddenly, Gohan was yanked out of his Brother's mind by the strong arms of Lead Pencil. "All right Gold Fighter, you've said your farewells and unless you wanna be COUCHED again, I suggest you scram! This isn't a petting zoo and I need to administer another dose of the serum. GET LOST!"

Gohan's eyes burned but his hold slowly loosened. He needed to hit something and he preferred it to be Pencil, but then…what would become of Goten? NO he WOULDN'T be the cause of his Brother's death! The Gold Fighter stood, and several members removed the shackles and pointed him towards the exit. Suddenly a small hand reached up and pulled on the hybrid's leg, and a scared, tiny voice whimpered,

"Gohan? Don't—don't leave me. Please, stay with me, Nissan! Please don't leave me again!"

"Oh, Goten…" the heart of the older Brother ached as he knelt again and put his hands on his Brother's shoulders, Goten's big eyes now clear and filled with unshed tears of his own. Lead cleared his throat and growled under his breath. Gohan glared at the leader and growled right back, frustrated now,

"Just give us ten minutes, alright? Can you grant him TEN MINUTES of freedom, PLEASE?"

Lead sighed, "Fine. Ten minutes. That's all he's getting. Any more than that, and you are an only child"

A cold snicker filled the room,

"Awe, Lead, have a LITTLE heart. After all, this is the Gold Fighter's last chance to have quality time with Baby Brother. Let's give them all the time they need. . . .to say GOODBYE."

Lead looked at his cousin and sighed,

"Very well. I will give you until the sun rises. Then I want you GONE. Come on, Ronno. Don't worry, your chew toy will be there when you get back. Let's give them this one curtesy. This last joy together before we rip them apart FOREVER."

The members backed off and dispersed, leaving the Son brothers to themselves. Goten snuggled in his brother's strong arms, Gohan holding him as close to his chest as possible sobbing silently in the young chibi's orange gi

As he rocked side to side.

Gohan hated being so helpless, so—trapped. What could he do? If he tried to save his brother by force, the gang would overwealm him like they had before. If he tried to escape with his Otoutosan, Lead would command the chibi—still partially under his thumb—to kill himself.

The only thing the older hybrid COULD do, since he could not save his sibling without dire consequences, was to at least give Goten something to cling to, some kind of a lifeline. Some form. . . .of hope.

"Hey, Squirt, you know, there's a VERY tough, pretty lady out there right now, training her butt off so Lead will be defeated. Then, she will come get you—probably in a aura of grace and brutality—and sweep you up in her arms, and carry you back home to me. Then, I swear, even if it KILLS me, I will NEVER let this happen to you EVER again!"

Goten grinned wistfully at the mention of Kelsey Briefs, but his voice was peaceful, almost as if he were dying, as he murmured,

"My angel. My angel will come for me, Gohan, but it won't be to take me away. Even if she does win, they have no intention of letting her go free. Win or lose, we will be reunited. And we will be together forever."

Gohan ahook him, "Don't talk like that, Goten! Kelsey is tough and she WILL rescue you, I KNOW it! You have to be strong until she gets here!"

The chibi shook his head still at peace with his situation even though his older brother was panicking,

"I'm strong now, Gohan, but YOU'RE helping me be strong. Once you leave. . .. I'll be weak again and under their power. Hold me, Niisan! Let me feed off your strength. . . .a little longer. I have a small question, Gohan. . ."

"Anything, Squirt!"

"It might be hard for you to do this for me, and you don't hafta if you don't wanna, and I understand. . . .if you don't wanna."

"Name it, Touto. I'll DIE for you if I have to, and if that is wat you want. ."

Goten chuckled softly, "No, Gohan. I need. . . .I need you with me when Lead gives me the shot. Will you do that for me, Gohan? Will you stay here with me, maybe just like this, until the serum thing takes effect?"

Gohan's heart shattered at this small request, and he nodded, his tears red with blood as he made a solemn vow.

"I swear to you, I will hold you in my arms until your mind is once again erased. I WILL stay Goten. I promise. I won't let you go into the shadows alone."

The chibi sighed in content and lay back against Gohan's chest. The two stayed there until Lead pried the younger hybrid from the Gold Fighter's grip. Goten screamed his protest and clung to his Niisan but it was no use and he was ripped from Gohan's grasp. Gohan snatched his brother away again and growled,

"Monsters, this hybrid will NOT go back into the night alone!"

"We agreed, Gold Fighter! Are you testing my patience?"

"He is NOT going ALONE!"

"And why not?" Lead was getting angry now

Gohan looked into the eyes of the Shimasu Akai Leader, and Lead grinned savagely and nodded as the hybrid announced,

"Because—because I'm going WITH him."

Goten cried out in horror, "NO! No, Gohan! PLEASE! Don't do this! Don't surrender to these BASTARDS! You promised top help me as the shot took over! I didn't want you to be intoxicated WITH me!"

Goten squirmed away as Lead moved in with the shot, and Gohan restrained him as the needle went into his brother's arm. The older Son entered the younger's mind again, his voice a whispering, soothing croon as their mind's linked

"Shhhhh. Shhhhh, Squirt. Just relax, ok? I'm right here. I won't leave you, just like I promised. Just relax and everything will be fine."

Lead stepped towards the older hybrid, another syringe at the ready. Gohan waved him off,

"I don't need that, Pencil. I said I was going with Goten. I said NOTHING about becoming the couch again. I'm going in and you can do what you want with my body after I go. But remember, if either of us dies, you lose us both. So, don't retire the couch."

Lead looked confused, and was still confused when the Gold Fighter seemed to pass out, his body going cold and lifeless, and his arms still around his whimpering younger brother

What the bully didn't see, was that in Goten's mind, two figures walked a bridge to a large, darkened void. The older figure took the younger by hand, and together, they entered the black suffocated mists

"You won't go into the night alone"

DBZDBZDBZDBZ

Spyrok laid on the floor of his cave, shaking in pain and—TERROR. He was confused, lost, terrified, hungry, and freezing all at the same time. Why had the Daughter of Vegeta said that he had hurt and killed hundred of innocents? True, he had been feeling violent lately, but the fool moon was almost there and he was always a bit crazy during the full moon, since Silverbacks could not become Oozarus, the feralness in them NEEDED some type of outlet. But, he would NEVER harm ANYONE in those times of madness. Not since four years ago, when he had unfused with the great White Wolf, Sprigetsu—his beast that was responsible for the blood shed of an entire city. His beast was also his best friend. The White Wolf had made his home close to his master in Mount Paozu so they could stay relatively close to each other. But Sprigetsu was gone, running with the winter pack, and so HE could have not been the cause of his master's pain. Besides, once unfused, the Silverback could not RE-fuse with his or her beast, but instead had their life-chains linked forever. So what had gone on that morning?

He tried to remember, but again, memory failed him. Spyrok only knew that he must have slept outside last night, because he had woken up mid-afternoon on a plateau but had gone on before that afternoon? Suddenly, there was a flash, and Spyrok screamed as pain shot throughout his entire body, his breathing sped up, and his heart pounded so much it hurt. He clutched his chest and tried to calm down, but every method he used failed him.

_What's going on?_ His mind screamed as his chest heaved. His head began to itch terribly, and the Saiyan scratched with all his might, until the sensation stopped. He pulled his hand away and was surprised and horrified to find that in his hand, was the last lock of silver he had left. As the meaning of the chrome lock sank in, Spyrok was hit by a wave of adrenaline. His clothes changed without his consent, into the black gi, red boots, sash, undershirt he had on, and wrist wrappings of the monster that had attacked the city that morning

_NO!_ His canines grew long as his body began to change into the predator he was born to be, and he ran outside, and looked at the moon…and knew

Lifting his head to the sky, Son Spyrok roared full-throated at the full sphere, his eyes turning red and his hair growing back to its full length as the monster he was born to be finally came out to play

He had been reborn

By the light of the full moon, the Saiyan began his hunt, the kill drive inside leading him to a small village in the middle of nowhere much like Pepper City except this was much smaller and had more things to destroy. The families hid when they saw the monster approaching, bit it did them no good. He always found his prey. The villagers fell before the Saiyan, not one was left alive and not one home was left UN ki-blasted. The last to fall was the village chief and his family of ten. The chief ran behind family, looking behind him at the drooling, panting tailed warrior. _He's PLAYING with us! He is holding back his speed and we are going to run ourselves exhausted!_ The chief thought as he urged his youngest child, a chibi no older than Goten, to go faster and not to look behind him. Suddenly, the pursuing predator broke off the chase and veered to the left, disappearing into the shadows. The chief and his family took the opportunity to duck under some burned out housing, hoping that the smell of burnt wood would shield them from the monster's keen sense of smell. When a half hour passed with no sign of the beast, the entire family breathed a sigh of relief. The chief spoke first, his voice shaking with fright

"I think we lost it"

His wife clutched to their youngest and shook with relief, but the concept frightened her, "What was that thing, Harold? Why did it attack our village?"

"I don't know. And I'm not going to find it to ask! I'm just happy we're SAFE!"

"Ahhh, but you AREN'T safe, are you?"

The woman shrieked and the children screamed in terror as the family looked up and saw the monster, silhouetted by the moon, his eyes glowing crimson and his tail coolly curling and twisting as he licked his fangs and grinned a tiger's grim. Harold shielded his family and demanded of the Saiyan, his voice shaking though his words were brave,

"Who are you and what do you want?"

The red eyes turned on him, sparking hungry as the predator leaned on one knee, looking into the hollow house licking his teeth again, cocking his head,

"What I want? What I want is to EAT. What I want is to destroy. What I want is t cause death everywhere I go in as little time as possible. Right now, though, all I want is to EAT. FOOD. NOW. If you can't grant me that, then I will settle for a SNACK!"

The Saiyan snatched the smallest boy out of the Mother's arms and swiftly broke his neck. The Mother screamed and the monster cocked his head again, glaring at the chief pointedly. The man swore and handed over the stash of food he hoarded and the Saiyan fixed the chibi's neck and handed him back to the sobbing Mother before devouring the food. He then wiped his mouth and flew upwards, gathering energy behind him with both hands and saying in a sly voice,

"Thanks for the meal, chief, but I'm afraid it was a meager one. Rest assured that your village was not completely obliterated and that two of your children are going to live, along with a hoooootttt chick that I left alive somewhere. So the village, even after you die, will be at peace

The chief roared at him, "BASTARD!"

"By the way, my name…is Kemono. KAAAAMEEEHAAAAAMEEEEHAAAAAAA!"

The chief and his family went up in flames, and Kemono watched to be sure that the oldest and youngest sons had indeed survived. He saw bodies stir, and was satisfied, flying off to search for new prey to satidfy his thrist for death and his hunger for destruction. He had changed from iside out. No longer was he the Saiyan everyone knew him as before. His lust for battle had become his lust for causing death to the masses. His devotion was now solely to his own desires and his mne had been compeltley warped to the point where lall he thought about wa his next target, his next battleground, hi snext MEAL. He was worse than Sasori in his brutality, but he was also more cool and calculating. He took no pleasure in seeing his victims suffer. He just wanted them dead and their deaths would be swift and painless. He reveled in the thought that soon, one of the Z Warriors would seek him out in hopes that they would defeat him. He looked forward to the brutal battle that would likely end with him snapping their necks in a burst of feral rush. He was smart. He was sane. He was…Kemono and his reign of terror had begun


End file.
